


Tangled Web of Time

by Arendora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendora/pseuds/Arendora
Summary: The prequel to Kiss Me at Midnight Love Me Forevermore. Draco, Lucius, and Severus have been imprisoned in Azkaban even though they were spies for The Order of the Pheonix. Hermione with the help of Harry work to free them, but what will happen when the Wizengamot decides the only way to free them is to tie them all together in a marriage contract for five years? Who will break first?





	1. Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter the characters or brands associated with Harry Potter.

Well here we are, the promised Prequel to Kiss me at Midnight, Love me Forevermore!

 

This will NOT be a fluffy story. We are dealing with four people with PTSD, with prejudice and grieving lost loves or in general, hating each other. They won't immediately fall in love and they won't immediately start having sex either. This relationship starts off tangled and complicated, they have to fight it out before they can become happy. That being said, there WILL be sex, strong language and other factors such as mildly abusive tones. I really appreciate you reading and I hope you enjoy!

 

I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the HP Universe, I am simply playing in Mrs. Rowling's playground.

 

Chapter 1: A Purpose

 

Ministry of Magic

London

 

Hermione Granger walked with a determined purpose down the long hallways of the Ministry of Magic. Her sensible heeled shoes made a clicking sound with each irritated step that she came closer to the Minister's office. Her ire was increasing with each breath she took, even her appearance took on an overly agitated stance. She was not happy, three files had entered her office earlier and all three people in those files had been arrested and put into Azkaban; without a trial, without any evidence at all to support incarnation.

 

“Kingsley Shacklebolt!” The young witch nearly screamed, barging headfirst into his office.

 

He visibly winced when he saw her barging into his office; hair crackling and frizzy from unspent magic and holding files.

 

 _“Bloody hell! This is not going to be good.”_ He inwardly groaned. He had seen his fair share of Hermione being angry, this, however, was irate.

 

“This is a travesty, all three of these men should be hailed as heroes, not prisoner's locked up in that horrible place!” She threw the files she had been carrying on top of his desk as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

Kingsley picked up the nearly scattered files and thumbed through each of them. All three had become spies for the Order of the Phoenix, one had been a spy longer than twenty years. She was right, at least two of these three men deserved freedom the other was iffy, but still, his hands were tied without proof.

 

“Hermione, what exactly would you have me do? All three of these men bare the Dark Mark, all three have confessed to being Death Eaters, I can't just pardon them!”

 

“Release them of course! They were all members of the Order, Kingsley!”

 

A great sigh escaped his mouth and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, they were all spies, all passing information on the inside of Voldemort's inner circle at great personal cost, the problem being, all of the people they passed information too were dead. By some stroke of luck, Remus Lupin was being fed information from Severus Snape, a fete many are still surprised about considering the mutual dislike they felt for one another, especially after Albus Dumbledore died.

 

Fred Weasley had been getting information from Draco Malfoy, who knew that Draco had such a great respect for the twins; turns out he had been friends with Fred all along.

 

Nymphadora Tonks, Lucius Malfoy's niece, had been his contact even after the mocking Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy's endured because of her love for a werewolf. All three handlers died at the Battle of Hogwarts.  But, what could he do to prove their innocence?  How was he going to get them released without the general masses revolting?

 

“Have you ever found a way to procure proof of their spy status in order to get the charges dropped?”

 

He already knew the answer; if she had she would have already brought it to him. Hermione fidgeted a moment before hardening her resolve.

 

“No, but if I could go to Azkaban with a bottle of Veritaserum and perform legitimacy and get these memories to view in a pensieve I could, the sooner you can make that happen, Kingsley, the quicker I will stop harping in it.”

 

She was right of course, that really was the only way to get the required memories from these men, all of them have refused to do so before which made him doubt she would actually get any of them to cooperate; then again this was Hermione and not an Auror with an agenda. Kingsley gave her an amused smile, did she really believe she was going to get them to agree so easily, he had to at least let her try.

 

“Alright, Hermione. I will grant you access to Azkaban and you can bring everything you need to get what you require. Make sure to take Harry with you, I am not concerned you can't defend _yourself_ , I am concerned they can't defend themselves against you.” He gave an overly amused smile.

 

She should feel indigent but somehow she didn't. Hermione smiled brilliantly at this little triumph, even if she did have to take Harry she was going to get those memories!  She turned to walk out the door, all the while listening to Kingsley's booming laughter.

 

“It was nice to see you again, Herms.” He admitted still laughing.

 

“I hate that nickname, Kingsley.” She growled in response.

 

He smirked at her; he was such a handsome man. Hermione felt her heart flutter a moment in response to his teasing.

 

“I know.”

 

Hermione shook her head and returned his smirk.

“You had a better stop, Minister, or I will think you are flirting with me.”

 

Kingsley winked at her and she shook her head, laughter escaping at his antics.

 

“Bye Kings”

_____________________________________

 

Hermione walked out of the Minister's office and directly to Harry Potter's five doors down from Kingsley's office. They had been friends for over a decade, a decade that had been fraught with danger at every turn. She simply could not wrap her logical brain around the fact they had survived the second wizarding war but somehow they had, by the skin of their teeth and more luck than they deserved.

 

“Harry?” She knocked lightly and peeked through the cracked doorway.

 

“Come on in, Mione.”

 

“What is it with everyone and these ridiculous nicknames today?” She grumbled.

 

Harry chuckled much like Kingsley had and walked around his desk to embrace her.

“Good Morning, what brings you to my humble office?”

 

Hermione flashed him a brilliant smile, hugging him a bit harder than normal. Harry shook his head; he knew there was something going on immediately. He also knew he would help her regardless, she was family; perhaps not by blood but family nonetheless.

 

“You look determined, Hermione what cause am I helping you champion today? “

 

Hermione gave him another brilliant smile.

 

“I need you to go to Azkaban with me, I have to gather evidence.”

 

“ Need I even ask?” He raised an eyebrow and assessed his best friend.

 

“Probably not, but it concerns our least favorite Malfoy's and one surly Potions Master.”

 

Harry chuckled again, giving her a squeeze and releasing her.

 

“Of course I will go with you, Hermione, when are we leaving?”

 

“Within the next hour, I suspect. Kingsley is writing the forms to allow us our wands and Veritaserum.”

 

Harry nodded, he knew _exactly_ what she was championing for, as well as understanding her reasoning behind doing so. None of these men deserved to be in Azkaban; well perhaps Lucius did but he could not ignore how invaluable he had been the last year of the war.

 

“Send me a Patronus when you are ready to leave, yeah? I am going to go get lunch, I know how long these interrogations can last.”

 

“Do you still have a stock if Veritaserum?”

 

“Of course.” He nodded and walked to his cabinet to grab her a bottle.

 

Hermione nodded her approval and gave him a quick hug, taking the shiny colorless liquid from his hand.

 

“Thanks, Harry.” She smiled before leaving his office.

 

“Anytime, Mione.”

_____________________________________

 

Azkaban

The North Sea

 

Two hours later found her and Harry standing on top of a large rock in the North Sea. The cold, salty, sea spray had them both drenched within moments. Still, they walked up to the gate of the imposing prison. The need for resolve was burning in the back of Hermione's brain, she had to get them released somehow.

 

A bored looking portly guard briefly glanced at them as they passed through the wards; the sudden stifling drying spell threw her off-kilter, but she regained her balance almost immediately.

 

“Name, purpose and wands.” The guard spoke almost in a bored tone, not really registering who had passed through the gate.

 

“Harry Potter and Hermione Granger,  investigation and we both have a pass to keep our wands from the Minister.”

 

The guard jerked his head up staring hard at both of the newcomers, his face drained of color and he visibly swallowed hard.

 

“Mr. Potter! It is so nice to finally meet you, sir! Miss Granger, you as well! Please come right this way, we have several rooms you can use.”

The portly man moved swiftly across the courtyard to usher them into the dimly lit prison.

 

The smell of mold and decay permeated the ancient stone walls, it was just as strong of a stench as the unwashed bodies and urine that burned their eyes. Loud screams of people driven into madness echoed off the walls; Dementors may not be guarding the prison any longer but the madness the dark creatures had inflicted upon the inhabitants, left still lingered years later.

 

Hermione saw red, even if these people were criminals they deserved to at least live in clean conditions, she had this thought just a rat ran across her foot and she jumped back in alarm. That was another infraction she was going to bring up to Kingsley.

 

The guard led them into a small room no bigger than a cell, the most significant thing in there was a table and chairs, and even that was decrepit. The rest of the room was simple gray stone walls and a tiny window that let a sliver of light pour in.

 

“Who do I need to bring to you?” The guard asked looking back and forth between Hermione to Harry.

 

“Who first, Mione?”

 

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

The guard nodded and left them to go grab the prisoner.

 

“I hope he cooperates.” She muttered, sitting down at the table. Harry grunted his response and propped himself against the wall, arms folded and waited. He would be very surprised if any of them cooperated, but then again, what would one do to gain freedom?

 

Five minutes past before Draco was forcibly led into the little room; his arms and legs were shackled, and he was dressed in the standard issued gray uniform. He smelled; he smelled vile in all sense of the word. He was pale and he had the look of someone who had not eaten in quite a while.  Even Harry had a frown when he looked at the once pristine Slytherin Prince.

 

“Remove these shackles,” Hermione said through gritted teeth.

 

“Miss…”

 

That was all he managed to say before Harry walked up to Draco and with a flick, released them.

 

“If I can defeat Voldemort, what do you think he is going to do to us without a wand?”  Harry's eyes flashed to the guard, the man sensing Harry's are backed away.

 

“We will also be requiring Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I expect both of them to be _clean_ when they walk in here, and Draco will receive a bath afterward. There is no excuse as to why they are not afforded a bath.”

 

The guard muttered his acceptance and backed out of the room.

 

“Draco.” Hermione began but the anger in his eyes made her pause.

 

“What the bloody hell are you two doing here!? Come to mock me have you? Well, I have heard worse, do your best Scar-head and Mudblood!” His voice was scratchy from not being unused for so long, and he was more than just a little suspicious as to why two- thirds of the golden trio was here to ‘visit’.

 

Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Are you sure, Hermione? Even being a damn spy he is still a bloody git. Can you imagine what the other two will be like?”

 

Hermione shot a wary look at Harry and glanced back at Draco.

 

“I have come to gather evidence, Draco that you worked with us so we can get you released!  You don't deserve to be here any more than Harry or I do, so stop with the damn name calling, it is beneath you and the name Malfoy.”

 

To say Draco was confused was an understatement, why in the name of Merlin would these two help him?

 

“Why would you bother, Granger? It isn't like we are friends; we have never been friends even if we were on the same side!”

 

“Call it what it is, Draco; we are enemies who worked for the same side. We have never gotten along but even so, you are innocent and I will not let you sit here and rot because of it. All I need is for you to accept that I _am_ going to help and what help I can give is free; there are no strings attached. Then we can move on from there.”

 

Draco eyed her wearily, with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger working to get him released how could he refuse?

 

“Alright, say I believe you; I really don't but anything is preferable to this place. What do you need me to do?”

 

“I just need your memories and I have to get them while you are under the effect of Veritaserum.”

 

Draco nodded, still suspicious but compliant.  Hermione walked towards Draco with the bottle of Veritaserum and without much resistance stuck out his tongue.  The euphoric look associated with this certain potion took immediate effect; she could tell he was half starved by how quickly it took to work.  

 

“State your name please.” Hermione was holding a clear vial in one hand and her wand in the other.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“Who is in this room with you, Draco?”

 

“Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Good, now I am going to ask you a series of questions and as soon as you answer I am going to extract the memory, do you agree?”

 

“Yes,” Draco stated.

 

Twenty minutes and ten vials later, Draco was once again shackled and led out of the interrogation room.

 

“Remember what I said about him getting a bath,” Harry said to the guard.

 

Hermione was rubbing her temples, a blooming cluster headache not far from surfacing.

 

_“By the God's not now, I have to finish this!”_

 

Hermione was rubbing her temples to ease the pain when Lucius Malfoy was led in much the same way Draco had been; the only difference is he was halfway clean. The surprised look on his face almost seemed comical compared to the disdainful look Draco had given them. He was gaunt, his one luxurious hair was limp and oily and the dark circles she had seen during the Battle of Hogwarts were much worse. Lucius had the look of a man who had aged twenty years in a very short amount of time.

 

Once again, Harry released the bindings, Lucius looked at him suspiciously but nodded in Harry's direction as a thank you even if he had no idea why. Lucius sat down at the table and crossed his legs; Hermione looked at the once magnificent man and sighed.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having the Savior of the Wizarding world and the Brightest Witch of the Age come to visit me? Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner, the food here is rather disgusting but I am sure they would roll out the red carpet and let you both have a piece of bread.”

 

Harry chuckled and went back to stand against the wall; even though the sarcasm Hermione braved a smile, he still held his arrogance even when he was faced with a lifetime in Azkaban.

 

“I have come to Azkaban to gather evidence, Mr. Malfoy. I am trying to get you, Draco and Professor Snape released.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow and stared at Hermione intensively.

 

_The muggle-born and the Savior are championing our cause? Interesting._

 

“How to pray tell, are you going to do such a thing when the ones we were passing information to are deceased?”

 

“Memories and Veritaserum.” Hermione

simply smiled, pointing to the clear shimmering vial laying on the table and the empty bottle in which to store the memories.

 

“ I will tell you the same thing I told, Draco. I am aware we are not friends and we likely never will be; I can't in good conscience allow you to rot away in this place knowing you were _helping_ us and you _should_ be free. Apart from the very taxing brief stay at Malfoy Manor, I harbor no ill will towards you, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Lucius folded his arms across his chest and regarded her; he didn't know whether she was lying, he had never heard anything about her being one before. He did, however, know of her damned Gryffindor bleeding heart and her need to champion those she saw as mistreated; Severus had spent many nights ranting about the blasted Golden Trio over an expensive bottle of Scotch in his home.Perhaps he should play along, for now, it seemed the most logical course of action, if she could get them released he would pay her handsomely for it.

 

“What is your price, Miss Granger?”

 

“Price” she looked much too confused by the question and he paused staring at her point blank.

 

“Yes, price.” He drawled.

 

“I do not require your money, Mr. Malfoy I have enough of my own.” He had hit a sore spot, even more interesting.

 

“Alright, Miss Granger, I assume you are _still_ a Miss. I will agree on one condition.”

 

“You are getting a ‘get out of jail free card’ and you have conditions!?” Harry snorted. “What the bloody hell am I saying, you are Lucius Malfoy, of course, you have conditions! It isn't enough Hermione is doing this for free, that she will likely be demonized because of this or because you deserve it, you simply have to put your _conditions_ in there.”

 

“Harry.” Hermione shook her head and he scowled at her.

 

Lucius turned his head to look at Harry and sneered.

 

“What conditions, Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione spoke tiredly, her headache was increasing with each dulcet tone of Harry's rant and she subconsciously began to rub her temples to ease the pressure.

 

“I was going to say call me, Lucius.”  He scoffed; even in drab prison garb, the man had an aristocratic air about him.

 

“Alright, I accept, as long as you call me, Hermione.”

 

With a titled nod of his head, he accepted and she extracted the memories. An hour went by before they were done, Lucius having more memories than Draco and Hermione began to realize they would need more than a few bottles for Snape.

 

“Harry, I need more bottles, help me transfigure something would you.”

 

The door opened once again as they were trying to find something they could you to transfigure into bottles when Severus Snape was brought in.

His scowling continence like a beam directed at the two dunderheads he had taught.

 

“Here,” Harry spoke, handing her a handkerchief.

 

“Thanks.” She muttered and quickly tore the piece of cloth the transfigure into small bottles.

 

“I wouldn't unlock this one if I was you, Mr. Potter. Damn near took off my nose trying to get him in here!” The guard had his hand across his nose as he pushed Severus Snape further into the small room.

 

Harry eyed Snape, and Hermione just looked too exhausted to care.

 

“I can handle him, you can leave now.”

 

The guard bowed, actually bowed, and left him in the room with Hermione and Harry.

 

“If I release you will you just sit down and listen?” Harry asked the pissed of Potions Master.

 

“Probably not, Mr. Potter, especially since I would rather be anywhere else in the world than in this room with the two of you.”

 

Hermione chuckled this time, same old Snape.

 

“Well, at least you are honest, although Draco and Lucius did not seem to mind very much after they realized I am here to help, not harm.”

 

He eyed her again, she had matured over the last three years, that was certain. Severus cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

 

“What is it you are trying to do, Miss Granger? It is still Miss Granger or is it Mrs. Weasley, have you succumb to the whims of the other dunderhead and married the Weasel?”

 

Hermione chuckled again, definitely same Professor Snape.

 

“I am still Miss Granger, Ronald and I did not work out and we are no longer together.”

 

“It is about time you realized he was no good for you.” He muttered.

 

“We are still friends and we still maintain contact, but that isn't why I am here. I am trying to gather evidence so that I can get you, Draco and Lucius released.”

 

“No.”

 

“What?” she asked very confused by his sudden answer.

 

“Are you deaf? I said NO!”

 

“Professor…”

 

“I am no longer your professor, and I do not wish to be called such. Call me Mr. Snape or nothing at all. I do not wish to be beholden to you, Miss Granger. I would rather spend the rest of my life in this prison eating muck and be talking to rats than ever have another master.”

 

Hermione stood up placing her hands on the table and leaned over to stare him directly in the eyes.

 

“You _already_ owe me, Mr. Snape. I saved your damn life and _now_ I am calling in that life debt you seem to have so suddenly forgotten. You _will_ give me those bloody memories, with the Veritaserum, or I will simply pour it down your ungrateful throat and take them myself!” She was seething as they both stared daggers at each other.

 

Harry coughed to stop the laugh that was threatening to break through. He had been at the end of several of Hermione's rants but it was quite obvious Snape had not as his eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline and he was no longer scowling. He looked impressed, as much as Severus Snape could look impressed that was.

 

“Which will it be, Mr. Snape, the easy way or the hard way? Because, from where I stand, you refusing to be unshackled, have little choice in the matter.”

 

Severus swore under his breath, the little chit well and truly had him.

 

“Fine, Miss Granger, I concede, do your worst.”

 

An hour and a half and fifty vials later, Hermione collapsed into the seat; Severus was left panting and Harry was labeling the last of the files to transport back to the Ministry. It had been a long day for all of them.

 

“Just to be clear, I do not expect this to bear fruit, you will be lucky if they even look at them.”  Snape had finally regained his breath and was looking thoughtfully at Hermione.

 

“When has that ever stopped me, Mr. Snape? You know as well as I do, I am not going to cease until I have accomplished my goal.” She smiled at him.

 

He gave her a small smile, nodded and stood from the chair.

 

“You should have been a Slytherin.” Snape acknowledged.

 

“I damn near was, Mr. Snape. I will be in contact soon.”

 

Harry knocked on the door and another guard walked in to retrieve Snape.

 

“Well, all things considering, that was much too easy to accomplish.”

 

“Yes, it was, however, I would want to get away from this place too, regardless of the means,” Hermione muttered.

 

Harry nodded, he hated this place as much as anyone else did.

 

“ Are you ready to go look these through?”

 

“Ready as I'll ever be I suppose.”

 

She had already begun the process of shrinking the boxes when her vision went blurry and she clutched her head in agony.

 

On second thought, I have a massive headache so I will save it until in the morning. I am not sure I could process much of it anyway.”

 

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from Azkaban.

 

______________________________________

 

London

 

Hermione had just enough energy left to make it back to her flat in London before collapsing on her sofa; the day had been grueling but at least she had what she need to start working on their cases.

 

Hermione lay on her sofa recounting all that occurred at Azkaban. Draco had been nearly hostile, that really didn't surprise her much; they had never had a nice word between them.

 

Lucius, while being suspicious had been a little to amicable towards them. She had no idea what his angle was but at the moment she would not worry about it.

 

Severus Snape was the one who took her into shock, he had actually smiled at her; not a smirk just a smile.

 

 _“He looks quite handsome when his face isn't all screwed up.”_ she thought as darkness claimed her.

 

____________________________________

 

Azkaban

 

“Father, did you speak to the mudblood and Potter?”

 

Lucius hissed his displeasure at his son for using that word.

 

“Call her Hermione or Granger, Draco or call her nothing but never use that word in front of me again.”

 

Draco looked confused, he had heard that word fall out of his father's mouth more often than any other word in the human language.

 

“Yes, I saw them. I don't expect much to come of it but if _anyone_ can get us released it will be her. I suggest if we are cleared that you will show her proper respect, after all, she has absolutely no reason to want to help us.”

 

“I don't want her help!” Draco spat viciously.  

 

Lucius grabbed Draco's grimy gray shirt and pulled him towards his chest, their faces just inches from apart.

 

“You _will_ accept this, Draco. You _will_ play by the rules or _you will_ find yourself at the end of my displeasure in more ways than one.” Lucius had spoken conversationally but Draco knew when he spoke that way he was angry. Draco nodded.

 

Severus chuckled at them. He had just come from the room with Hermione and Harry and had a good indication of what the two in front of him were discussing; if that is what you could call it with Lucius threatening the pants off of his son.

 

“Draco, look at the logical side of this if she succeeds you can sleep in your own bed, eat as much as you wish and take a proper bath. If that isn't incentive enough, just think of being able to walk outside, or flying and especially having your wand back. I don't know about you two, but I want to be able to have a drink.”

 

Lucius nodded his head, he wanted all of those things and then some. The then some would have to come later but he knew the Malfoy charm would work on procuring what he wanted eventually.

 

Draco hung his head, as much as he hated being beholden to Granger, she at least was willing to help; he would have to accept that.

 

“Do you think she can actually do anything?”

 

“Miss Granger has always been cunning and resourceful, she is how we finally won this bloody war, Draco. I do not know if she will succeed but you can guarantee whomever she is pestering about it will either hex her or give in.” Severus said thoughtfully.

 

“I am immensely pleased it is not I, Miss Granger is pestering.” Lucius and Draco both chuckled at Severus.

 

Severus stood there contemplating how they could assist this process, she was a clever girl but four heads were better than one, even if the one was brilliant enough.

 

“I don't think they will release us on testimony alone, there has to be some way to help her.”

 

“An oath?” Draco asked.

 

“No, an oath can be broken,” Lucius muttered, he too was now thinking of the best course of action.

 

“An unbreakable vow would work but highly unlikely if they chose to bind the three of us to Miss Granger,”  Severus said contemplating the possible repercussions of such a vow.

 

For a moment no one spoke until Lucius jerked his head up and stared at Severus, Severus had already come to the most obvious conclusion as well.

 

“They are going to make her marry us.” They said in unison.

 

Draco's face lost all color; marriage, to Granger!?

 

“No! No! No!” Draco vehemently shook his head backing away from the two older wizards.

 

He could not marry Granger! It was preposterous and so wrong on so many levels; they hated each other, just the sight of her made him angry. He wanted to punch something or someone, this would never work. They Wizengamot couldn't be stupid enough to propose such a ridiculous solution, could they?

 

“Calm down!” Severus shouted

 

Draco looked up at his godfather, the surly man looked livid.

 

“If this is the only option they give her, will you accept it, Severus? I won't!”

 

“You _will!”_ You will and when we are free we can work on how to annul it.” Lucius sounded deadly.

 

“Father!”

 

“No, Draco, you _will_ listen for once in your life. If this is the only solution, you will abide by it, not only that you will find some gratefulness inside that head of yours, you _will_ treat her with respect or you will be in the receiving end of my wand.”

 

Draco had seen Lucius threaten many people and very few ever threatened back simply because he never threatened without making good on his promises.

 

“You need to stop acting like you are at Hogwarts fighting over house rivalries! You are a grown man, and a Malfoy now start acting like one!”

 

Draco sneered and walked to the narrow window; he knew he needed to put the past behind him but it wasn't always that simple. He had watched Granger for years, she had blossomed from the buck-toothed, frizzy-haired, mudblood friend of Harry Potter into a beautiful witch with immense power.  He couldn't deny to himself how much she had affected him today, he would never admit it to her or anyone else just how much she had impressed him. It was a dangerous thought to be sure simply because of who she was and who he was. He had no doubt the Wizengamot would do something as ridiculous as making her bind herself to them in marriage.  

 

“Fine, I will play nice as long as she does. I will not try to resist whatever foolishness they throw at us. I would, however, like to know how either of you is going to consummate this.”

 

“We may be older, Draco but we are _not_ ancient, neither are we dead,” Severus answered him blandly.

 

Lucius chuckled at his son's question, no he certainly was not ancient or dead and just thinking back on his conversation with the witch earlier had his realizing he wasn't unaffected by her either.


	2. What Will Be Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidence is reviewed and the trial begins, will they be released and what is this about a marriage law!?

**_Chapter 2: What Will Be Will Be_ **

  
  


_ Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office, Minister of Magic _

_ Ministry of Magic, London _

_ The day after going to Azkaban... _

  
  


“Congratulations, you two! You managed to finally get them to cooperate,” Kingsley beamed as Hermione and Harry began to unshrink crates full of memories.

 

“Yes, but it wasn't easy, we had some trouble with Snape, but after pointing out he owes me a life debt for saving his damned life, he finally relented. The other two seemed eager but skeptical they fell in line rather quickly, when they realized I was there to help them.” Hermione began to stack vials on top of Kingsley’s desk.

 

“ Yeah, just Lucius trying to blackmail you,” Harry muttered.

 

“ He wasn't trying to  _ blackmail _ me, Harry, he just wanted me to call him by his first name” Hermione huffed.

 

“I doubt that very seriously, that man  _ always  _ has some sort of an agenda.” Harry retorted.

 

Kingsley frowned at the conversation but let it slide, there seemed to be more happening than he knew.

 

“Well, the important thing is, we have the memories, hopefully, there will be enough evidence to be admissible in front of the Wizengamot.” Hermione wasn't going to let this victory be spoiled by Harry’s paranoia.

 

Kingsley chuckled.

 

_ A great tactic for diversion, Hermione. _

 

“After you spent all those hours there yesterday trying to get all this I hope it pays off; at least I can look at them and help any way I can.” Kingsley summoned a massive pensieve that could easily accommodate ten people viewing at once; he charmed it to levitate in mid-air as Harry and Hermione watched on in amazement.

 

“Impressive isn't it.” Harry and Hermione nodded.

 

“It belongs to my grandmother, it has been passed down for several generations in the Shafiq family. I asked for use of it specifically for this trial. The only reason she allowed it is because she has a crush on our dear Potions Master,” Kingsley chuckled.

 

Harry looked revolted by the very idea of anyone finding Severus Snape attractive. Hermione smirked, she could definitely see the appeal of Severus Snape though, from his dark hair to his noble nose, his tall frame, even his voice was sinful, yes, she would have to agree wholeheartedly with Madam Shafiq on this one.

 

It took a lot longer to look through the massive amount of memories than Kingsley had expected. The sheer volume of evidence was overwhelming. They had already spent five hours looking through all of them. Severus Snape, particularly, had taken three of the five hours to view. It had become abundantly clear from the start he had been the driving force behind the three spies, the sheer magnitude of his work was quite impressive; the amount of stealth and cunning he had to use as a double agent was incredible. For years he spent doing the most incredible and downright dangerous assignments of not one- but two manipulative old men. Both men would have gladly sacrificed Severus just to keep the other from winning, all for the greater good of course. 

 

When the Malfoys joined him in spying on the Death Eaters and Dark Lord sympathizers, Severus used them to work to the Order of the Phoenix's advantage, it was akin to watching a master pianist work a finely tuned piano.  

 

Lucius, they soon learned, defected after he realized what Tom Riddle's diary, that was hidden in his home by his father Abraxas, actually did. His idea of a threat against Arthur Weasley to leave his home alone turned out to be dangerous on so many different levels. Just the thought that Draco had been endangered by his own foolishness made him realize exactly what a deranged individual Tom Riddle had always been.

 

That dark piece of magic had penetrated his home for well beyond a decade, likely longer as Abraxas was trusted explicitly by Tom Riddle, he never would have assumed the plain black diary of a long-dead Dark Lord was anything more than just creepy, dark magic to conceal the contents hidden within it.  Ginny had been just a way to rid himself of the creepy book as the Aurors were still trying to find a way to throw him into Azkaban. When he finally came to understand exactly what that diary held after Severus gave him the tongue lashing of a lifetime, he felt sick, not only had he put his son's life at risk but five hundred other students as well and staff as well.

 

Draco was another story, it was after his failed attempt to kill Dumbledore twice that Severus finally got him to understand he wasn't alone. Surprisingly it was Hermione herself that ultimately changed his mind. According to his memories, Draco was insanely jealous of her, she was a Muggleborn, which in his eyes was subpar intelligence wrapped in dirty blood, but year after year she proved him wrong. Every year, Hermione was top of her class, and Draco, no matter how hard he tried, always came in second.  Hermione and Harry, luring Umbridge to the Centaurs to be killed or just simply scared for life, impressed him more than he ever would have normally admitted. That little act of Slytherin manipulation and cunning was the catalyst to sway him. Her sympathy during his sixth year when he was trying to save his mother and father from being outright murdered by the deranged sociopath broke his resolve. She should have hated him, but time after time that year, where she should have cursed him beyond reasoning, she didn't. That is when he actually viewed Hermione properly for the first time, she had grown, her intelligence was now matched with her emotions, she was polite and brave, her looks had improved, she wasn't the classic beauty Draco often watched at Hogwarts there was just something about her he found appealing.

 

After a grueling five hours Kingsley, Hermione and Harry emerged elated but exhausted. 

 

“Merlin, I can't believe they actually survived all of that, it kind of puts it in perspective just how long Severus did this..”

 

Harry looked slightly green from it, all of the years Harry spent hating Snape and the man had saved his life in more ways than he ever thought possible. He knew of course about Severus being in love with Lily, but the lengths he went to ensure Harry won was simply inconceivable.

 

Lucius and Draco combined practically forced wands in himself, Hermione and Ron during the debacle at Malfoy Manor and Draco was almost killed when he refused to identify them. Harry didn't know how to process all of this, all of these men had sacrificed above and beyond to bring down Voldemort and got thrown into prison for it. 

 

“I will do everything within my capabilities to help you with this, Hermione. I at least owe all of  them that much.”

 

“Don't we all, Harry” Kingsley let out a great sigh and a shake of his head, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

“So, how long you think it will take the Wizengamot to actually see us and rule on this Kingsley?”

 

“Well, that is hard to say. I am going to put a rush on this but with the birth rate depletion problem, the trials after the war and everything that has happened with the trials, you may have a hard time convincing them.”

 

“I can't believe they're actually going to pass that asinine law requiring wand matches to get married!”

 

“Its an archaic but useful law Hermione, it does help repopulate the Wizarding World, only plausible outcome we can hope for is they put a time limit on it, the last marriage law lasted an entire century and started a blood feud between four of the pureblood families many of which were branded blood traitors and thereby left out of the Sacred twenty-eight elite. Arthur Weasley’s family was one of them and so were the Prewitt's and, the Potters .”

 

“A century!? That is insane! Wait one damn minute, my family was ousted from that pureblood bullshit elite list because of a marriage law? What happened did a member of my family marry a muggle or something!? How did we get back on that damn list?” Harry huffed, he didn't give a damn about being on some Pureblood supremacist list.

 

Kingsley smirked, “Right in one guess Harry, but the thing is  _ all _ the so-called Pureblood families have Muggle and Muggleborn marriages in them. There really is no family that is technically pure blood any longer. If they were they have died out because of not expanding their magical signatures beyond cousins. Those that died out produced generations of squibs. Your grandfather invented Sleekeazy's hair potion, his fame got your family back on the list.”

 

“Well, they can just damn well take me back off again!”  Harry huffed in annoyance.

 

“Don't say that, Harry! You will be a member of the Wizengamot, use that to your advantage. You are now going to be Lord Potter, heir to the Potter and Black Lordships you can do so many good things with this. Don't let the prejudice we have spent years fighting against make you give up what is rightfully yours.” Kingsley objected.

 

“Interesting,” Hermione was enthralled, of course, this was nothing new to her as she had done quite a bit of research on Pureblood families after studying the charred Black Family Tree at Grimmauld Place., “So who was the other family? Did they not get blacklisted as well?”

 

“The Malfoys”

 

“What!?” Harry screeched, “but the Malfoys are at the top of the Elite, how the bloody hell did that happen!?”

 

“Money, Harry. A bloody ton of money.”

 

“That is insane!” Hermione seethed with this information, that had never been recorded in any of the books she had read about on the subject.

 

“ It  _ is _ insane, Hermione. This Law, however, is quickly becoming necessary, to be honest with you, Magical births have declined by almost 75% over the last half-century and nobody bloody knows why! Pair that with all those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts and before, Death Eater, Order Members and even those who were not directly involved, we are on the brink of extinction. If I had another solution, believe me, I would do it. This law will probably end my time as Minister but at least I will have  _ tried  _ to stop our world from ceasing to exist.”

 

“ Are they at least going to employ some way of matching people together or are they just going to throw a bunch of names into a pot and hope for the best?” Harry had balled his fists at this and spoke quietly as if each word cost him a great amount of energy to voice.

 

“ I know it's something based off of fertility and arithmancy how well they match together, also wand cores play a huge part as well. I'm trying my best to make it only a five-year trial that way if the trial run doesn't work like its supposed to, nobody is stuck together for the rest of their lives miserable and with no magical babies being born. In any case, it is better to be prepared for any and all outcomes .” 

 

“ Hermione what if they make you actually marry all three of them?”Harry had gone from outraged to thoughtful after Kingsley's explanation.

 

“ I can't actually marry all three of them, could I Kingsley?” By this point, Hermione could feel a headache similar to the one she had the previous day beginning to bloom across her eyes again.

 

“ It certainly  _ could _ happen, it isn't unheard of in the magical world, Hermione, for triads and quads to form with magically powerful witches and wizards.”

 

“To what effect would that possibly help?” she whined, she did not much relish the thought of having to wed or bed any of them but she had worked this far to get them released to back out because of cowardice. She couldn't'- wouldn't turn back, no, if it came to it what was five bloody years anyway?

 

“Balance and power but arrogance mostly, there are many who want all three of those men knocked down a peg or two, even if all three were released there are many families who were affected by the war and will still associate them as being Death Eaters. Tensions are still high after the war. The marriage would be proof that  someone they all see as trustworthy will hold the ones released accountable, plus it would ensure there is at least the possibility of having one magical birth out of the union.”

 

“Would you do it?” Harry turned to look at Hermione directly, he could see the green tinge to her skin just from the thought of having to be married to the three most Slytherin people that Slytherin house had produced since the namesake helped found Hogwarts.

 

“I guess if it becomes the only way to get them released I will, but only if it is 5 years and not a century. We wouldn't actually have to live together would we?” She said slowly.

 

“Yes, you have to reside in the same dwelling with together but you'd have to pick one central location. I suppose the biggest place would be Malfoy Manor. But, knowing what occurred there, would you actually want to live there, Hermione?”  Kingsley implored.

 

She just couldn't answer that question, to be honest, she shivered at the prospect. She didn't really, honestly, truly know if she would ever want step foot back into Malfoy Manor. The place held the source of her nightmares. It was definitely something to consider if the Wizengamot paired her with the three men in Azkaban.

 

“Are you sure about this Hermione? Nobody would blame you if you just gave up on this and left them in Azkaban,” Harry asked her quietly.

 

“Harry James Potter, they don't deserve to be there, you just said so yourself! ”

 

“Of course I know they don't deserve to be there, Hermione, but what about the nightmares that you already have!?  Wouldn't being  _ back _ in that house make them worse?”

 

“Of course it would make it  _ worse _ , Harry, but I just don't see any other option! We can't all fit into my little flat and from what I understand Mr. Snape’s house isn't big enough either.”

 

“You know I'm going to worry myself sick if you actually have to move there…” Harry stared hard at her.

 

“Yes, I get that, but you know Harry, I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself.” Her tone was pleading for him to understand.

 

“I know you can take care of yourself, I have never doubted your ability to take care of yourself!  You have kept me alive for the last twelve years so that is not even called into question. But, you are my family I would do anything to keep you safe and you know that. Perhaps I should go and talk to them and see what solution they have.”

 

“It would probably be better if I did, Harry, just not today.” 

 

“Do not underestimate them, Hermione. All  three of these men are Slytherins.” Kingsley looked pointedly at the both of them, he really did not want to do this to either of them.

 

“They are manipulative and cunning, yes, but I'm a Gryffindor I'll just beat them back into submission if I have too.” Harry and Kingsley both begin to laugh.

 

“I would hate to be the man that would ever underestimate you, Hermione Granger,” Kingsley said between fits of laughter.

“Harry,” Hermione turned her most innocent smile on her best friend, “ now that you will be granted a seat on the Wizengamot, do you think you could persuade some of them a special session is in order?”

 

“Hermione, I don't…”

 

“Actually, that isn't a bad idea, you could play up the whole ‘ I am the Chosen one -savior of the wizarding world- and these men helped me’, card.”

 

“Kingsley, wait just…”

 

“Yes! See Harry! Oh please, you said you would help and besides, what better way to start thanking them than using Slytherin tactics, to begin with. I even promise to seek a different house for all of us to reside in if it becomes apparent they will make me marry them,” Hermione smiled sweetly.

 

“Well…”

 

“Thank you, Lord Potter!” Hermione beamed, kissed his cheek and raced out of the office; Harry stood frozen to the spot.

 

_ “ _ WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?” Harry yelled.

 

Kingsley let out a roar of laughter, Harry never stood a chance against that witch.

 

_ ________ _________ _________ ______ _

 

_ That afternoon... _

 

Hermione apparated to the front gate if Azkaban, the same wizard from the day before met her at the gate. Plastering the most charming smile on her face, despite a growing migraine, Hermione greeted the starstruck man. 

 

“Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you back here again?” The red-faced guard smiled back at her, his smile was slightly more than friendly and she wondered if perhaps she should have had Harry accompany her again.

 

“I need to speak to Mr. Snape, Lord Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, Sir, concerning evidence received for their cases.”

 

The guard frowned at her for a second but let her in, she let out a shaky breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. They walk toward the same room as the day before, the same smell assaults her nose making her scrunch it at the revolting smell.

 

_ I am going to report this to Kingsley, it’s disgusting. _

 

“Can I see them all at once?” 

 

“Well.It isn't normally done, Miss Granger.”

 

“Please call me Hermione, all of my friends do.” she gives him the flirtatious smile she can muster, the foul-smelling guard beams at her and nods his head.

 

_ That was entirely too easy. _

 

Hermione watched the guard leave the tiny room, she settled herself at the table to wait. Ten minutes passed before Hermione heard shouting coming down the hallway, immediately she jumped to her feet wand in hand ready to defend herself in case there is a riot.

 

The door to the room banged open as all three prisoners were shoved into the tiny room. Hermione frowned at the way they were being manhandled, but by the fuss they were making she chose to let them handle it unless the guard did anything more to raise her ire.

 

“All three as requested Hermione.” The guard beamed at the witch.

 

“Thank you, Sir”

 

“Atticus,” he smiled and bowed out of the room. 

 

Hermione looked back to the three men in chains, she started to laugh when all three wore the same raised eyebrow expression. 

 

“Gentleman,” she curtsied and took a seat at the table.

 

“We did not expect you back so soon, Miss Granger,” Severus looked thoughtful yet skeptical at her.

 

“If at all,” Draco muttered.

 

Lucius and Severus both threw a glare at Draco that would have melted hardened steel, he huffed and turned his head away from all of them to stare at the gray stone wall.

 

“Harry, Kingsley and I have just spent five hours looking at those memories, we are asking for an expedited trial. However, that isn't why I am here. Kingsley has informed me the Wizengamot has seen fit to enact an ancient marriage law to replenish magical births. I find it completely barbaric but if it becomes apparent the only way they will see fit to let you three out is for each of you to get married, will you do so or would you choose to stay in Azkaban?”

 

Hermione looked at Severus, Lucius and Draco they did not seem as surprised by this news as she assumed they would.

 

“What are you three not telling me?” Hermione narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and stared back at them.

 

“That law has been up for a vote for the last twelve years, Miss Granger. I have voted against it many times as technically I am still a member of the Wizengamot. Severus and I have already come to the conclusion that they would put this into practice once again and make you the binder.”

 

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully, so this wasn't something new the Wizengamot wanted to do, but now that the naysayers were out of the way it would pass unanimously.

 

“Kingsley seems to believe the same thing. So the second question, would you be agreeable to it or do I need to…”

 

“No, I will not agree to this!” Draco yelled angrily.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, if I have to beat you into submission so help me I will.” Lucius spat angrily.

 

“We have  _ already _ discussed this, Draco.” Severus sneered at him.

 

Hermione held up her hand to stop the older wizards from verbally attacking Draco.

 

“What has you so put out about this?”

 

“I don't want to be married to you for an eternity?” He spat in her direction. “We can barely tolerate each other, how the bloody hell will we survive being married to each other for decades!?”

 

Hermione eyed him closely, she could understand his logic bit perhaps she could put his mind at ease.

 

“Kingsley is doing his best to put a five-year time limit on this law, Draco. A trial time limit of sorts, if the magical births have not increased or if the matches are miserable then the unions will be terminated.”

 

“Well that's unusual,” Severus turned to Lucius, the question he wanted to ask seemingly dying on his lips at the blond wizard's expression.

 

“We could use that to our advantage, the last marriage law lasted well over a century and caused a lot of trouble.” Lucius contemplated.

 

Hermione snorted, all eyes fell on her and she glared at Lucius.

 

“Yes, I have heard the story, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Lucius frowned at her slightly.

 

“I asked you to call me Lucius.”

 

Draco laughed at the asinine conversation, Hermione and Lucius glared daggers at him and he laughed harder.

 

“Fine Granger, if it is only five years I will agree to become your awfully wedded and in all way snarky husband”

 

Hermione smiled at his play on words and nodded her head. Lucius agreed with Draco and Severus soon followed.

 

“Alright Gentleman, I will see you after I find out what will happen with the trial.” Hermione smiled.

 

Each man bowed slightly to her considering the shackles they still had on their arms and legs as she walked out of the tiny room in the middle of Azkaban.

_ ________ _________ _________ _______ _

 

_ One week later... _

 

“The esteemed members of the Wizengamot  would like to recognize Miss Hermione Jean Granger in defense of:

case numbers 562-3352 Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape, who is present 

case number 533-6335  Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, who is present

and case number 533-2367  Draco Lucius Malfoy, who is also present.

 

Severus, Lucius, and Draco were sitting in the middle of the courtroom each magically bound to a chair.

 

You may present your evidence, Miss Granger.”

 

Thank you, esteemed members of the Wizengamot. I am here today to prove to you with evidence that Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his son Draco Lucius Malfoy and Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape were members of the Order of the Phoenix and all three were spies for the Order of the Phoenix during the second Wizarding war against Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort.

 

I have been to Azkaban along with Lord Harry Potter to procure memories under the use of veritaserum and legitimacy that proves that they were all working with us to bring down Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. Each of the handlers these spies passed information to died at the Battle of Hogwarts. However, they are all featured in these memories with the handling of information back and forth between the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Potions Master Severus Snape.

 

Minister Shacklebolt, along with myself and Lord Potter have viewed these memories and Minister Shacklebolt has been most gracious to let us use the Shafiq family's personal pensive. Ten individual people will be able to view these memories at a time so that each of you can look at the evidence. It will take about five hours total to view all of the evidence presented.  Please look at this evidence objectively they did risk their lives to help us. Thank you. “ Hermione concluded, turned to bow at the members of the Wizengamot and walked back to her seat.

 

One by one each member of the Wizengamot filed down ten at a time to look at the Pensieve. It took fifteen hours for all of the members to look at the memories, but each member had the same reaction when they came out of the viewing. Most of the female members were sobbing, while the others looked horrified by what these men had endured from the despot named Voldemort and some of his most loyal followers.

 

“Members of the Wizengamot, you have viewed the evidence. We will take an hour to discuss what this evidence means, in the meantime, all people are not in the Wizengamot please leave the chamber until we reconvene. Thank you.”  Kinsley politely ushered the spectators from the courtroom.

 

“Let's go have dinner, Mione. I am starving,” Hermione nodded and let Harry lead her from the courtroom. 

 

It took the members of the Wizengamot forty-five minutes to deliberate before they reconvened. Hermione was beyond nervous, there was a prickling sensation in the back of her mind that no matter the amount of positive evidence they wouldn't pardon them completely.

 

As Harry and Hermione took their seats on the front row to hear the decision, Hermione noticed several more people that had not been there before taking various seats around the chamber. The sense of danger increased ten-fold when she noticed the entire Auror division posted around the room. Severus, Lucius, and Draco were ushered back into the courtroom and placed back into their respective chairs.

 

“Harry, why are they here?” Hermione nodded towards the Aurors posted around the room 

 

“In case of a riot, they are here to keep the peace and step in if necessary,” Harry muttered.

 

“Oh,” She honestly didn't know whether the suspected riots would mean a positive outcome our not.

 

“Members of the Wizengamot, have you reached a decision regarding Lord Lucius Malfoy?’

 

“ Yes,” a unanimous rang out

 

“What is the verdict?”

 

“Not guilty per stipulation of law 7190344.”

 

“Members of the Wizengamot, have you reached a decision regarding Mr. Draco Malfoy?’

 

“ Yes,” a unanimous rang out

 

“What is the verdict?”

 

“Not guilty per stipulation of law 7190344.”

 

“Members of the Wizengamot, have you reached a decision regarding Potions Master Severus Snape?’

 

“ Yes,” a unanimous rang out

 

“What is the verdict?”

 

“Not guilty per stipulation of law 7190344.”

 

“Members of the Wizengamot, please state what Law 7190344 is.”

 

“Law number 7190344 is the Magical Birth Population law which will take effect on the 15th of May. Only those who have proven to have substantial magical ability will be paired to help regrow the magical world population. It is the decision of this court that Miss. Hermione Jean Granger, War hero and recipient of an Order of Merlin First Class, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will henceforth be betrothed to Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape. Each man will be released into her custody effective immediately. The bonding ceremony will take place on the 15th of May at 8 am inside of the ballroom of the Ministry of Magic. If any person does not comply with the decision their wand will be snapped and they will be sent to Azkaban for a period of ten years and 25,000 Galleons to be paid to the Ministry of Magic upon their release.”

 

Hermione was livid, Harry watched his friend go from incredulous to outraged in a matter of a minute. Harry grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. He was happy their evidence got the three spies released but even with her knowing her impending marriage could be possible just knowing she had no choice enraged the poor witch.

 

“Come on Hermione, we need to go get the paperwork to get them released.“

 

There was little response outside of a barely perceptible nod of her Head and for the second time that day Harry lead Hermione out of the courtroom. They made their way to Kinsley’s office, she had not uttered a word since she asked Harry why the Aurors were in the courtroom.

 

Five minutes passed before Kingsley came back to his office, one look at the enraged face of Hermione Granger and he knew not to address her directly.  

 

“Give me a moment and I will make a magical copy of the release forms.” Harry nodded but Hermione turned her head away from the Minister lest she get herself thrown into Azkaban for hexing a highly public official.

 

Within minutes they paperwork had been filed. Kingsley took Hermione's hand within his and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I will do everything humanly possible to get you out of this, Hermione. I swear it.” Hermione nodded, still wrapped in the handsome wizards embrace.

 

“Come on, Hermione lets go get your fiance’s.”

  
  


______ _______ __________ ___________

 

_ Azkaban _

_ The North Sea _

  
  


Hermione and Harry were once again standing outside the prison gates. The very same guard as before had already come to shake their hands and retrieve the paperwork. The stunned guard almost looked apoplectic at the release forms he was holding.

 

“Is this some sort of joke, Mr. Potter?’

 

“Pardon? No this is not a joke, sir, the Wizengamot has ruled that all three of these men are not guilty and are to be released immediately into Miss. Granger’s custody.”

 

“Excuse me while I verify this, I am not just going to release three well known Death Eaters because you say so!”

 

“Verify away,” Harry sneered.

 

It did not take long before the indignant, red-faced guard returned muttering about Death Eaters and Dementors Kiss.

 

The guard unlocked the gate and ushered Hermione And Harry inside. He definitely wasn't as awestruck this time around. The guard had led them into the same room where they had procured the evidence of their release and Hermione had seen the men the week prior.

 

One by one each man was lead to the room, shackled and dirtier than was humanly possible. Harry and Hermione both were enraged. The shackles were released and shoved bodily unto the small room. Severus looked thoughtfully at Hermione and Harry, Draco seemed surprised but Lucius looked as though he received a million pound present for Christmas.

 

“Are you ready to go home Gentleman?” Hermione beamed at the now freed trio.

 


	3. Freedom: Home Again

Hello! I am back again, I do realize this chapter is much shorter than the previous two but this Chapter is necessary to progress the story. 

I am astonished by the reviews, favourites and follows on this story, it is humbling and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Thank you!! :)

This chapter is NOT beta read yet but I figured you have waited long enough so I will repost when beta read but for now enjoy mistakes and all!

 

Chapter 3: Freedom: Home at Last

 

Freedom… 

It had been much more than they had hoped for and even the sound of the word floating around their minds seemed surreal. That first smell of fresh salty sea air was a balm, a hedonistic feeling that robbed all three of coherent speech. Each lifted their faces to the first slapping sound of water hitting across the rocks and feeling that water cascading in a fine mist across their faces and damping their hair. 

Freedom…

Even Draco was enjoying the water that was slowly washing the grime from his face. His smile widened as he wiped the water across his forehead and ran his fingers through his rapidly dampening hair. He would never again complain about water, fresh air or food of any kind. He already planned to eat enough for a Quidditch team as soon as his stomach would allow. He would gain forty stone and still keep eating just so he would never feel hungry again. 

Freedom…

Severus and Lucius seemed to be of a similar mind as Draco as far as water, air and food went. Severus had never been in Azkaban before so this first taste of fresh air was as soothing as brewing a highly complicated potion to the man who prided himself on choosing to stay in a cold damp dungeon almost completely year round. He never appreciated before that he could choose to leave his self-imposed exile in that dungeon anytime he felt the need to venture outside and, no matter if he had not brewed a potion or if he just felt like taking a damn shower he could. But, it was his definite under appreciation for the absolute feast the House-elves employed at Hogwarts that left him feeling somewhat chastised and humble.There would be a day sometime soon, Severus would have to give his thanks to those wonderful creatures.

Lucius having spent a few months inside the foul prison a few years ago did appreciate the finer things freedom from the depressing prison’s clutches afforded: hot meals, warm baths, clean cool drinking water, new clean clothes, and the absolute breathtaking fresh air that only seemed to be sweeter once you stepped outside of the foul stench that was seeped to the very foundation inside those ancient walls. Even when he had been broken free of the prison years prior, he had not been free, then he had been swept away to be humiliated at the hand of the maniac that held him in servitude. Today, however, standing on this rock looking out over the vast Northern Sea he tasted freedom for the first time since he was eighteen years old.

Freedom…Such a wonderful, amazing thing to have.  
____________________

It was quite a sight to see, five grown adults crammed into one small magical boat that would carry Severus, Lucius and Draco to their freedom and still carry them to a binding they didn't want but wouldn't fight, especially now that they had tasted the outside air again for the first time in two years. Each was lost in their own thoughts, occasionally closing their eyes and uplifting their faces to breathe in the fresh air once again. 

Hermione, however, watched all of them and had not spoken a word since they left the tiny room. The myriad of expressions held her captivated, even the stoic Potions Master was doing little to hide his emotions. The smile that was on his face alone was worth all of the hours Harry and she spent trying to free the trio. He was still disgustingly filthy of course, but just his smile took twenty years off of his face. She could understand, he had been a spy longer than she had even been alive, and a Death Eater before that. Each of them had a hell she couldn't even imagine, honestly, she never wanted to. Her small (compared to theirs anyway) round of torture by Bellatrix, had been nothing like having your throat almost ripped completely out or having been forced to assassinate your best friend and mentor or to be humiliated in your own home and having to take the burden of the failure of your father to kill teenagers. She couldn't even begin to fathom what they had seen or been forced to do. All of it was to help the Order at great personal cost, but even if each lived to be well over a hundred it was a past that would haunt them forever.

Harry watched Hermione as she stared at each man who would become her husband, she seemed enthralled by their reactions to the water. He figured he likely would be as well if he had to be locked up in that hell hole for any period of time. It was slightly nerve-wracking that no one was talking but then he wasn't talking either, simply observing. As the shore loomed closer, he probably needed to remind Hermione about mentioning the conditions they had found Lucius, Draco and Severus. How did they go from being semi-clean to absolutely disgusting in an hour? It was beyond him, and at this moment he probably did not want to know the answer to that question either or risk a stay in that hell hole for hexing and cursing the guards.

_________________________

They made way to the place in which they could apparate, the uncomfortable situation was beginning to slowly creep back to the forefront. Where were they going? Each person having an idea but clearly not wanting to spark an argument.

“Yes, well, I am going to head to my flat and I will meet you three at the-um- the Manor in an hour.” Hermione felt awkward even mentioning that blasted house but she knew if she was going to eventually live there she would have to face those demons. 

“Oh,” Hermione muttered and pulled their wands from inside her cloak and held them out to them. 

Severus, Lucius and Draco held the magical sticks as if offering penance to some unknown God. Being stripped of a wand is what made most prisoners go insane, especially if they were incarcerated for years at a time. Most stop speaking after a while, their minds fracturing from repressed magic and the feel of Dementors sucking out all happy thought. Therefore it was logical that anyone who spent longer than a couple of years there would never recover from it. 

There is a fine line between fear and insanity, one irrevocably leads to the other. Without fear you wouldn't go insane because of that fear and without insanity fear would never be necessary.   
The fear of living in a place where dark creatures could suck out your soul would make any person insane. Sirius Black for example, while he fared much better than Bellatrix Lestrange, he spent years in his animagus form simply to keep from going barmy; It was this fear that kept him from ever being completely insane or normal again and Bellatrix being certifiable even to a Muggle Psychiatrist who would have had her committed and thrown away the key. 

Severus, Lucius and Draco at least had each other to help and as all three were Occlumens, it helped a great deal in keeping them sane.

___________________

The sound of Apparation outside of Malfoy Manor sounded as of lightning and thunder were about to decimate Wiltshire. Frightened townsfolk not seeing a cloud in the sky rushed indoors to catch the weather on the telly in case they needed to hunker down for an impending gale. It just so happened they did and the three men who had finally stepped foot inside the wrought iron gates to walk along the gravel driveway went unnoticed by the Muggles.

Lack of food was making them all weak and not even halfway to the doors, Draco stopped and called for a house elf to take them the rest of the way. All he wanted-all any of them wanted- was a long soak in hot water, food and sleep but the dreaded arrival of their ‘betrothed’ was approaching faster than they seemed to realize. 

Clara, a fairly newer addition to the House-elves was elated to see all three men in the driveway. They were slumped over and severely out of breath but they were all smiling which boded well.

“MASTER!” Clare shouted as she ran toward Draco who had taken to sitting on the gravel. His rear-end was on fire from the rocks but his legs simply wouldn't hold him up any longer.

“Clara!” He beamed at the tiny elf, tears were pouring down her face as she took in the state of her beloved master. “Please get Hani and Mipsy we will need assistance to get to the house.”

“Yes Master Draco, right away.” Clara snapped her fingers and in a flash appeared inside the kitchen of the Manor.

“Comes! The Masters and theirs friend be's here! Comes!” Clara urged Hani and Mipsy who had taken it upon themselves to always keep the house spotless even if no one was there.ipsy and Hani perked up at the news and quickly followed Clara to the spot on the driveway where they had all taken a seat on the gravel. Mipsy shook her head and grabbed Lucius around his waist giving him a squeeze and apperated him straight into his bedroom.

Hani, the oldest of the three elves patted Severus on top of his head, grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom he frequented during his stays at the Manor. 

Clara had already thrown her thin arms around Draco and was openly sobbing. Draco patted the elf on the back and thanked her for being so quick. Clara smiled such a brilliant smile at Draco he had no choice but to hug the little creature again. Clara wiped her nose on her apron and snapped her fingers, taking Draco directly into his bathroom and left him with the promise of food when he emerged.

____________________

Hermione apperated to her flat in the heart of Muggle London Harry right on her heels. As soon as they landed Hermione buried her face in Harry’s shoulder, there's her arms around his neck and started to cry. She wasn't exactly sad more overwhelmed than anything really. The day-week- had been trying and all of the tension that had kept her wound tighter than a guitar string finally snapped. She honestly didn't want to appear at Malfoy Manor but she said she was going too, she despised when others were not punctual so she would be damned if she was going to be late.

Harry held his best friend close and rubbed her riotous curls. He could feel the tension radiating off of her. They had known the Wizengamot was likely to rule in their favour and more likely to bind them to her, he also knew that while Hermione could plaster on a brave face in front of every person in the world she could not with him.

“Mione, it will be alright. Kingsley and I will do everything we can to fix this, even if I have to pull out the “ I-am-the-Chosen-One and we-beat-Voldemort card” we will, I swear. I will never let anyone else hurt you again.” Hermione clung tighter to Harry as the last of her sobs finally subsided.

“I have to go there tonight, why was I stupid enough to promise that, Harry!?”

“It wasn't stupid, just braver spur-of-the-moment than you actually feel now. Do-do you want me to come with you?”

“Yes but I don't think it would be a very nice thing for me to ask you to do.” 

“Oi! Hermione, when will you ever learn you could ask me to kill half the bloody world for you and I would? I owe you my life more times than I can bloody well count and everyone in Great Britain owes you theirs as well. Trust me, I will never let them forget it either.” Hermione stifled a chuckle and beamed at her friend, her brother. She would love him even if the whole world hated his guts.

_______________________

 

Hermione and Harry apperated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor behind which stood the cutest House-Elf Hermione had ever seen. She was dressed in a very starched green tunic with a white ruffled apron. With a very sparkly green bow wrapped around a small patch of hair on top of her hair. The cute little elf beamed at Hermione and Harry and gave a small curtsy before opening the gate for them.

“Masters tells Clara, yous be coming and here's you is!” Clara clapped her hands together and closed the gate back again. “Comes! Comes! Masters be’s waiting, they is just finished getting cleaned up. Stinky they was, just stinky!” 

Hermione giggled, yes she knew how positively reeking they had been. Even though she still abhorred the thought of enslaving the poor elves (something she would seriously be having strong words with the master of the house about) she was very pleased they were there to help ensure they could scrub the stink off of Lucius, Draco and Severus.

“I am certain you have made them scrub twice and burned those prison clothes.” Hermione smiled indulgently at the little elf.

“Three times Miss! Them rags went into the fire the second Masters and friend tooks them off, vile stinky rags.” Clara pinched her nose and waved her other hand to indicate just how stinky she thought the grey thin prison suits were.

Harry started to laugh as well.

“Good, job Clara,” Harry commented in between bouts of laughter.

“Thanks you Mr Harry Potter, sir!”

“How-how do you know who I am?” Harry was very confused at that, he had never seen the little elf before, well he didn't believe he had ever seen the elf before, anyway.

“We saws you, the nights you comes to the manor, sir. We’s help Dobby gets you outs of here so Mistress Cissy’s sister didn't kill Miss Hermy-in-ne-ne.”

“My names is Hermione, Clara.”

“Yes, Miss Herm-i-ne-ne!” The elf beamed thinking she was saying Hermione's name correctly.

“That's right, Hermy-i-ne-ne!” Harry smiled at his now flustered friend.

“Well, it could be worse...Hermy-o-ninny,” She laughed again remembering when she tried to teach Victor Krum how to say her name and failed spectacularly. 

“Grabs my hands, I takes you inside.” And with another snap (awkwardly of course) they were standing inside the foyer of Malfoy Manor. 

The moment they touched down, however, Hermione began to scream at the top of her lungs, the air around her seeming to choke the life out of her. She was panicking, grabbing at her throat as she had begun to hyperventilate. She was clawing at the skin under the collar of her shirt, nearly ripping it down the middle when Harry grabbed her and pulled her to the floor sitting her in his lap and holding her hands tightly against her sides.

Lucius and Severus were walking down the stairs, taking their time, Draco not far behind when they heard Hermione give off the blood-curdling scream. They ran the rest of the way reaching the bottom and finding Harry holding Hermione in his lap as she struggled to breathe. Severus, having had to deal with such things from his students quickly summoned a calming drought. He took a step towards her and instead of scaring he, even more,e handed the vial to Harry who finally coaxed it into Hermione's mouth.

“Its ok, Mione, Bellatrix is gone. She is dead and she will never hurt you again, neither will Dolohov or Greyback. They can never hurt you again.” Harry whispered rocking her back and forth until the potion had taken affect. 

“I am going to take her home, perhaps…”

“No, Harry. I am fine.” Hermione extracted herself from Harry's lap and stood up leaning against the bannister to the main staircase.

“Perhaps..” Lucius started, his face was deathly pale.

“No!” Hermione said stubbornly.

“Miss, Granger,” Severus started as well.

“If one more person says I should go home I will hex the hell out of all of you! You want to give it a go, Draco!?” Hermione eyed him, he was standing only about a foot away from her on the third step of the stairs with his arms crossed.

“Nope, I am content to let you scream until your throat explodes, Granger,” Draco didn't exactly smile more than he smirked but the corner of his mouth lifted in more than disgust just the same.

“Good to know, Ferret,” Hermione smiled.

It was Harry and Severus who burst out laughing, Lucius looked confused which caused Hermione to join in laughing as well. 

Clara popped into the foyer and smiled at the scene before her, laughter had been nonexistent in Malfoy Manor for a long time, she was very glad to hear it once more.

“Will Mr Harry Potter, Sir and Miss Hermy-i-ne-ne be joining the Masters and Masters friend for dinners?”

“Hermy-i-ne-ne?” Draco busted out laughing. 

“Yes, Clara” Lucius answered while trying to repress a smile. Clara nodded and went back to the kitchen.

“Yes, I remember when Krum tried to pronounce your name in fourth year, that was hilarious!” Draco said in between howls of laughter.

“Mr. Krum was an excellent Quidditch player but his vocabulary was something less to be desired as was his academic pursuits.” Severus commented.

“He was purely physical, I remember you telling me that!” Harry laughed out.

Hermione blushed, even though she was still laughing.

“Well, we couldn't exactly talk very much. He mostly watched me study, played with my hair and held my hand.”

“A Bulgarian with a hair fetish!” Draco bent over laughing so hard even Harry had tears running down his cheeks.

Hermione knew they were trying to make her feel comfortable and honestly it was working, not completely, but better than when she arrived. She was however starting to feel embarrassed about her outburst. She folded her arms round her abdomen and looked down at the white marble floor.

All laughter stopped as they collectively stared at the witch which caused her embarrassment to increase.

“I apologise..”

“No, Granger, just...no. You will never apologise for what happened in this house or that it still causes you fear. Never, do you hear me!” Draco had taken hold of Hermione's shoulders and was shaking her slightly. The look of alarm on her face caused him to release her, his eyes blown wide he stepped backward and fled the foyer for his room.

“Oi! Malfoy!” Harry shouted after Draco.

“Harry,” Hermione shook her head. 

Severus bowed to Hermione and followed Draco.

“Miss Granger, please allow me to escort you to the table.” Lucius held out his arm for her to take. Hermione eyed his arm for a fraction of a second and then tucked her and around it. She supposed she would have to get used to this constant chivalry. Hopefully for only five years…

Wait just one bloody minute!

“Lord Malfoy,would you mind so very much if I invited Minister Shacklebolt? I think he would really like to be here to welcome you home.” Hermione tried to smile convincingly but she was aware he had not bought her little act but agreed regardless.

 

______________________

Hermione threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and stuck her head in calling out the Ministers office.

“Kingsley,” She called to him he was still sitting at his desk signing papers. Kingsley rubbed his eyes and looked back at Hermione's head floating in the flames. Kingsley raised an eyebrow but was still smiling at the Witch.

“Please come and have dinner with Harry and I, as a sort of thanks for the help.” Hermione used every bit of cunning and patience she could muster not to be angry, after all the law had not taken effect yet so he very well could have mentioned it to the Wizengamot about the trial.

“Well, I have a ton of paperwork,” He stated lamely, he knew he was going to give in but it was the fact Hermione had not blinked once since she stuck her head into his office that was causing him alarm. Hermione had something or quite a few things on her mind and that never boded well for him.

“Please, Kingsley?” The saccharin sweet voice was putting him on edge more than her yelling or demanding

Kingsley sighed, he had forgotten something apparently, or forgot to tell her about something more like it. “Just tell me what's bothering you, Hermione.”

“Well, it is more of a question and a report really. Have you been able to make the agreement on the five year time period? I may have mentioned that as part of the conditions in order to get them to cooperate.” Hermione muttered.

“ I am still working on it,” Kingsley said tiredly, he wished right about now he could just be an Auror again. Dealing with the Wizengamot was a pain in the arse.

“Well...Harry said he would help with that if you need him too and so will I. He is the ‘Saviour of the Wizarding World’ and well I can research any precedent about limitations. I am sure Ron will want to help as well, he is a fantastic strategist and with the endorsement of the Golden Trio perhaps we can get it done. That and Lucius Malfoy still has a seat on the Wizengamot. By rights Harry should hold two he is not only heir to the Potter Lordship but the Black Lordship as well since Sirius named him his heir.” 

“Hold on, your right Hermione! You are brilliant! Remus was right you know, you are the brightest witch of your age! I will make sure the paperwork is completed for Harry to assume his Lordships, you get him to Gringotts, take Lucius with you he knows exactly how to deal with those damn goblins. Take Bill Weasley as well, they can both double team those crazy bastards.” Hermione beamed, Kingsley was speaking a mile a minute but it was times like these she could see why he was Minister if Magic; the man was quick and could see patterns where no one else could.

“Alright, what was the statement? It can't have just been about the five-year trial period.” Kingsley steeled his hands and laid his chin on top waiting for her to speak.

Have you seen how bad the conditions of Azkaban are, Kingsley? They are deplorable! You saw Lucius, Severus and Draco at the trial, correct? They weren't exactly clean but they weren't filthy either. They were positively disgusting, just vile when Harry and I went to retrieve them, Kingsley! How could they be that dirty in an hour!? Plus, the entire prison is covered in black mold all along the walls and there are rats, Kingsley, rats everywhere! One tried to bite me through my shoe! It is a disgrace!”

“Hmm, I will inspect it I promise. It seems the committee that is supposed to keep the Dementors away and clean up the mess inside that place haven't been doing their jobs. I will handle it.” 

“Thanks, Kings now do you want to eat or are you simply going to stay here and sign papers until you shrivel up and die?” Kingsley smiled at the bossy witch.

“Fine Hermione I will come ease the tensions at the Manor, give me a few minutes.”

“How in the world did you know Harry and I are at the manor? “

“This floo has a tracker spell placed on it, if someone decides to threaten me I know where to find them.” Kingsley shrugged. Hermione smiled and nodded, it was a brilliant tactic really.

“Mad-eye?” Kingsley laughed at her assumption.

“No, Ron.”

____________________

“Draco,” Severus called to the fleeing young man. Draco stopped in mid-stride at the sound of Severus’s voice.

“Godfather,” He muttered.

“I am not blind Draco, I never have been you realize. I do know you have had a crush on Miss Granger for years.”

“What the hell would you know about it!?”

“A great deal more I daresay you do, Draco. You forget, I have been in love myself.”

“I am not in love with the Mudblood, Godfather!” He spat an turned back to stalk to his room. Severus grabbed him roughly by the arm, jerked him around and slammed him to the wall. 

“If you ever say that word in my presence again I will kill you, slowly and as painfully as possible. Do I make myself clear?” Severus didn't yell but Draco could tell just by the tone of his voice he had made him livid. “I did not spend twenty years spying and getting hexed, cursed, beaten and nearly killed for you to revert back to the insane logic of that deranged megalomaniac with a fucked up God complex! Get out of my sight.” 

Severus pushed away from the wall and stomped back down the stairs. He had only ever seen his Godfather this angry once before it was an action he did not want to repeat. He would have to remember Severus losing his temper would likely earn him a one-way ticket back to Azkaban, his Godfather was not known to be merciful.


	4. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lordship rites, a long overdue conversation, jealousy and depression.

I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter, there is a lot going on and it took quite a while to get it all to fit. Which brings me to the most amazing Alpha/Beta/ FRIEND:  SilverLioness you are amazing! You took what I wrote and made is fantastic! Thank you so much!

 

Thank you to all who have read, commented, added to your favorites list, bookmarked and left kudos without you guys I would not be attempting to write this massive story.

 

There are flashbacks from Harry and mentions of the torture and threatened rape Hermione endured at Malfoy Manor, you are properly warned! If you leave nasty comments because you were not aware of what was going to happen I will laugh because I DID tell you.

 

As always, I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter I simply play in Ms. Rowlings playground.

 

Chapter 4: Broken Dreams

  
  
  


“Is this really necessary?” Harry whined as he adjusted the collar on the formal set of wizarding robes that Lucius insisted he wear to Gringotts.

 

“Yes, Lord Potter-Black it is, if you want to be able to assume the Lordship of both houses and effectively claim both seats on the Wizengamot you will need to dress the part. You will find soon enough being the Saviour of the Wizarding world only reaches as far as people  _ desire _ to remember and only as long as the Daily Prophet keeps reminding them,” Lucius stated blatantly knowing exactly how much Harry hated dressing up but it was a necessary evil, especially if the young heir wanted to be taken seriously.

 

“Are you ready  _ yet,  _ Mr Potter _? _ ” Severus said growing more impatient by the second; he had never been a patient man, especially with the spawn of James Potter and the inheritor of Sirius Black.

 

“Severus!” Hermione said disapprovingly,she  _ did _ understand why Severus was impatient but the simple fact was Harry remained even more socially inept than Severus at times; he did not have twenty years of experience hiding his emotions to the point of absurdity and he had even less experience acting like a proper Pureblood heir. The fact Harry was now expected to take the Lordships  of two of the more powerful Wizarding families gave Harry the desire to vomit and run away from Britain, (not necessarily in that order), Hermione watched her friend fidget in his robes. He had often joked in the past few weeks that he wished to live a life of solitude in the Swiss Alps with wooly goats and Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, have a brood of children with a woman who had no idea who the hell he was and live as a muggle. For a boy used to being a nobody it was a very appealing idea indeed.

 

Severus threw up his hands and stalked back out of the room, he wanted to get this fiasco over with as soon as possible. He had never intended to claim the Lordship over the Prince family line, hell he hadn't intended to live past the war! He had and now all the stealth tactics Severus had employed over the years of ignoring letters to take on the  Lordship had finally burst open like a squeezed pustule on the tip of the nose.He thoroughly despised this painfully necessary piece of bureaucracy to make sure he wouldn't be tied together for an eternity with the know-it-all and the blond fops. 

 

Five years, he breathed heavily in through the nose and out the mouth to calm him down, he was certain he could endure five years but a hundred? No, he would assuredly murder all of them by then. He could probably plead insanity for it and  earn himself a bed in -between the drooling Longbottoms. . Taking the Lordship also came with a new set of problems, Prince Manor being one of them, he had known his mother grew up in a wealthy Pureblood family. but the house that sat in Yorkshire had been empty for damn near thirty years. Even if he had the money to repair the house, well he would once he took the title, it would take a few years to make it livable.

 

_ Plenty of time to do that while I have to live here. _

 

“Severus,” Hermione enquired in a soft voice as she quietly stood close by him. He turned around to find her gazing up at him with a compassionate smile. She gently rubbed his upper arm.  “May I have a word?”

 

“Just one, Miss Granger? I fear you are losing your touch.”

 

Hermione chuckled at the sarcastic remark. She may be able to laugh at herself now but his caustic wit made her wince inwardly. The past week had been difficult for all of them, adjusting to each other was not a simple task and it made  more tedious with the _ formalities.  _ Severus was shocked his eyes were still in their sockets due to the amount of time he’d rolled them as Lucius and, to a lesser extent, Draco were adding fripperies to the upcoming nuptials, reclaiming Lordships and being initiated into the Wizengamot. Emotions and tempers had been fraying at the edges . It did not help that Draco was sulking  in his room, brooding over the fact that he had to marry the witch that had made his life a living hell since she bumped into him on the train that first day. Instead of being imprisoned in Azkaban he had made a jail cell out of his own wing. Hermione did not know how she was going to get him to see reason or if it was best that she let things come to a boiling point and explode in righteous fury?  However the issues between the fractious trio of men she was bonded to was going to be resolved it was a fact that her patience was wearing thin with all of them, especially Draco..

 

“I have some things I need to do this afternoon so I will not be going to Gringotts with you. Please,  _ please _ Severus, I am begging you to be civil to Harry, he is just as nervous as you are.” Severus let out an exasperated sigh, he really didn't know if he could hold his tongue that long when it came down to the Potter-Black hybrid, but for the sake of civility and the sheer fact both of them had worked their fingers to the bones to get him released from that hell-hole he had been in, he would do his damnedest to try. 

 

“I know how awkward this must be for you, but I would be grateful to you forever if you can remain calm through all this hullabaloo we’re finding ourselves in.”

 

“I will...attempt to curb my tongue, Miss Granger.” Hermione gave him a beaming smile and squeezed his forearm. 

 

The simple gesture, while innocent in nature,  _ almost _ made him lose what little resolve he had concerning her. The mere touch of her hand on his arm, even through the thick wool of his coat, sent fire racing through his veins. He wanted nothing more than trap her against the nearest surface and snog the daylights out of her!  Damn and blast punctilious goblins and efficient blond wizards, he could not. As that lecherous thought flitted through his mind, he suddenly began to recall the years she had been his student, causing him to roughly jerk away from her touch. Hermione sighed, he knew she believed she revolted him, but he was not ready to admit his attraction to the witch, especially when his self deprecating thoughts were stuck on the fact she had, at one time, been his student. 

 

_ But, everyone has been my student at one time at least in the last twenty years… _

 

It was  _ that _ thought that put him back on solid ground for a moment. He would be married to her in a month and he had less than  a fortnight with which he had to seduce her. Yes, he would  _ have _ to consummate the marriage bond, they  _ all _ would. This was another harrowing fact he had been mulling over continuously, probably since the first time she had shown up at Azkaban and announced she was going to get them pardoned.  He was  _ not _ a patient man, he was even less accustomed to sharing,  knowing he would  _ have _ to watch her as Lucius  _ and _ Draco also had to fulfill the requirements of the bond with her, did not sit well with him. The problem with Severus was that he was an obsessive pessimistic sarcastic bastard, of how many scenarios he had of the day he was going to be married this was his least favourite. Of all the wizards to share his bride with, it had to be with the effortlessly charming Lucius Malfoy and Draco, the whelp of the aforementioned wizard. Marriage was going to be  difficult enough for him as it was due to the compromises a married couple would have to make effort to agree and adhere too. Sharing her was going to test his patience beyond his limited understanding of the word. Gods, nothing spoke old man as much as having a bride nineteen years younger than him, he also knew he would have to dismiss their previous history of professor and student for this to work. Truly, he sighed, he had to be Ghandi to make this work! 

 

“Thank you,” she sighed, defeat evident through her tone and lightless eyes.  

 

He felt like a heel, as he witnessed her drawing herself to her full height as a new resolve flashed through her emotive gaze. Her determination to be bright and breezy despite  his reaction to her touch,  _ almost  _ compelled him to compassionately take hold of her her hand. Was she determined to redirect the train of thought down to the lusty subconscious of his brain? Finally, after three hours of bitching and whining, the bane of his post-war existence announced himself ready to leave.  Suddenly, Severus growled, disturbing Hermione from her own silent thoughts. Roughly grabbing her hand, which caused her to squeak in shock. Before she knew what was happening he had pulled her into the room recently vacated by his old friend and the bane of his life for the past twenty years: 

 

“Severus. What are you…” He watched her eyes widen in surprise when he slammed the door shut.

 

“I think we need to clear the air a little,” he said.

 

“O-o-okay,” she said uncertainty in her tone and eyes. 

 

“You do  _ not _ repulse me, Hermione, quite the opposite in fact. I didn't jerk away from you because I did not want you to touch me, I jerked because I want you to touch me too much and not just a simple hand holding would do… unless your hand wishes to hold something  _ substantial  _ that is..”

 

Hermione was gobsmacked, that was exactly what she had been thinking, the fact that he was  _ that _ observant was both a relief and disconcerting. Hermione stared at him for a moment before placing her hand on his chest, standing on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

 

“I want you too, Severus.” She replied quietly before exiting the room in a rush. “I look forward to holding that substantial  _ something _ in my hand, someday soon.” 

 

Severus stood there for a moment trying his best to control his heart rate before he died of a heart attack. She had kissed him, not the kind of kiss he had entertained not long before, but she  _ had _ kissed him. 

 

_ She wants me as well...what does that mean? _

 

Things to ponder later when he had the chance to process this new development.

 

________________________________________

  
  


Severus, Lucius, Harry, Minister Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley were standing in front of the gilded counter staring silently at the disbelieving goblin. The light refracting from the midday sun cast a harsh light on the already open-mouthed creature.  It wasn't everyday the Minister of Magic, a curse breaker, the Savior of the Wizarding world, a Potions Master and Lord Malfoy were all standing in the same place asking about Lordship rights. 

 

Bill spoke to the Goblin in Gobbledygook, the native tongue of all goblins, as Harry stood fidgeting with the stiff neck of the formal wizarding robes. He was extremely uncomfortable, just the walk from the apparition point to Gringotts left him green at the gills. The rising nausea did not help as the disparate group walked up to the bank, the gawking passersby bumped into carts, small children, tripped over shop cats, leaving a trail of bruised magifolk in their wake. Harry had been told to not make his appearance known, but how was he supposed to manage that in these stifling robes? His messy black hair, glasses and green-eyes spoke of his presence when nothing else could.  The notoriety has and more than likely will always make him ill at ease. To be flanked alongside four other extremely powerful men with scandalous pasts and dangerous reputations had the people traversing Diagon Alley in an uproar. 

 

Lucius had walked the cobbled streets as if he were royalty, daring anyone to say an ill word toward him. Severus had copied his older ‘brother’ stance, except  his reputation had placed the fear of Salazar into their hearts as the scowling man walked past. In stark contrast, Kingsley had been all smiles, waving and shaking hands as he walked by, kissing offered babies and hugging witches who were on the Muggleborn Registration  program during the war and were now wary of anyone from the sacred 28. Harry walked with a slope in the shoulders, he allowed a few witches to touch him and even kissed the odd baby or two but his smile was a tightly controlled grimace. He desperately wanted to wrap himself inside his invisibility cloak and disappear. He always maintained that someone was watching him, none of the trio had yet to break from their habit of looking twice over each shoulder and Hermione was known to scream at loud bangs. Glumly he looked at the only other man who would understand how ridiculous this all is, all he got was an arched eyebrow as they were ushered into a small room. All the tools and parchments and items were set out, it appeared it was magically enhanced and  designed to complete the blood bond that was required to assume Lordship over a Magical line.

 

Severus went first, slicing the palm of his hand and laying it flat against the book that would grant him the title. He lifted his hand but there was no cut, just a simple thin silver scar that lay against his palm, his name had been added in blood as the next successor of Prince Hall, a hunting lodge in Chechnya, a sizeable villa in France, and twenty-two house elves and three Gringotts vaults. The main vault was formed from several generations of members of the Prince line, the second largest was his grandmother's and the third was meant to have been his mothers had she not been disowned when she married Tobias Snape.

 

Harry’s initiation was slightly more complicated as he had to slice both palms and take Lordship of both houses. In addition to 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry inherited his father and mother’s home in Godric's Hollow, Potter Hall in the outskirts of the Kilns, a laboratory in Melbourne where his grandfather invented Sleekeazy's hair potion along with fifty-six patents for various unmarketed  potions, and a house in the Canary islands that belonged to the Black family, Le Manoir Magie Manor in Berkshire that sits not very far from Windsor palace, a hunting lodge on the Isle of Skye plus thirty-five house elves and five additional Gringott vaults. Harry was completely overwhelmed he would never be able to spend all this money.

 

All-in-all the process ran smoothly. The mountain of paperwork required to sign took longer than the actual bond required to assume Lordship.

  
  


Just when he thought he may be able to get through this with no problems whatsoever his scar started to hurt (it has not done that in a while) and was gasping for air when a scene played out in his head of what happened during the war. Sweat beaded his brow and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He could recall to the minutest detail what had happened - versus - what could have happened. In Harry’s experience the second option was always the  _ worst _ of the two.

 

Flashback

 

_ “ Thieves! Thieves!”  _

 

_ “Stupify!” He bellowed and Ron and Hermione joined in. _

 

_ The tethered dragon let out a roar and a gush of flame flew over the goblins… _

 

_ “Relashio!” _

 

_ The cuffs broke open with loud bangs. _

 

_ “This way!” Harry yelled, and still shooting Stunning Spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted towards the blind dragon. _

 

_ “Harry-Harry what are you doing?”  cried Hermione. _

 

_ “Get up, climb up, come on-” _

 

_ “We’ll never get out it's too big!” Hermione screamed. _

 

End flashback

 

The nauseating trip to look at each vault took less time but they were all in the lower part of Gringotts and Harry couldn't repress the shudder that ran through him just remembering what had transpired the last time he had been in the lower vaults. He was still amazed they even made it out alive. 

  
  


Another memory overtook his mind; this one a simple innocent one:

Flashback:

 

_ “I always get this confused,” _

 

_ “Wha’,” said a green looking giant. _

 

_ “What is the difference between Stalactites and Stalagmites?” _

 

_ “Ones got an M in it now shut up before I am sick!” _

 

_ Harry had never realised the irony of a big person hating heights but, Hagrid did! _

 

End Flashback

  
  


Severus looked at the pale man clutching the sides of the cart and wondered what he was remembering. He looked as if he had seen a particularly malevolent ghost.

 

“Mr Potter…” Severus began.

 

“We almost didn't make it out of here alive,” Harry whispered. “We damn near died down here and the quicker we leave here the better.”

 

Severus knew of the trio’s efforts to  break into Gringotts; although he did not know the exact details, but from the way Harry was acting it was clearly no walk in the park. 

 

“What do you know of Horcruxes, sir?” Severus was horrified, he knew a lot about the foul dark magic.

 

“More than I would like too.”  Harry nodded in agreement.

 

“He made seven of them. One of them was inside the Lestrange vault guarded by an abused and blind Welsh Green Dragon and an extremely powerful Gemino curse. We had to use Polyjuice potion to turn Hermione into Bellatrix since we had her wand from being captured and sent to Malfoy Manor. We had to promise Griphook the Sword of Gryffindor just to get inside. That happened the same day that we arrived at Hogwarts…”

 

“S-Seven Horcruxes!?” Severus stuttered, he was horrified that anyone would consider one, that maniac had made seven!

 

“Yes.”

 

“What were the other six?” Severus asked, still reeling from this bit of information.

 

“Tom Riddle's diary that I destroyed in my second year in the Chamber of Secrets, The Gaunt Ring that cursed Dumbledore, Slytherin's locket...that thing was horrible I will tell you about it sometime, consequently you brought us the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy that nasty piece of work. Helga Hufflepuffs golden badger cup, that is the one that was in the Lestrange vault destroyed by the remains of the Basilisk. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, that was destroyed in the Fiendfyre that destroyed the Room of Requirement.  Nagini, Neville cut its head off with the Sword and…” Harry swallowed hard

 

“And?” Severus asked.

 

“Me…” Harry admitted and Severus paled.

 

“I think it is long overdue that you and I had a proper conversation, Mr...Harry.”

 

“Agreed,”  Harry said as they came to a stop in front of the Black family vault.

 

He had genuinely underestimated the young wizard before him.  _ He _ was a Horcrux. No wonder he was emotionally strained and could not grasp Occlumency. Now the Dark Wizard was out of the young teen, Severus was more inclined to get to know the real Harry. The one he had ignored for the best part of 19 years.

 

Severus and Harry both required a large glass of Ogden's Finest to soothe their frazzled nerves once they finally left the Goblin run bank. The eclectic party left for the Leaky Cauldron to finally breathe a collective sigh of relief. Now Severus and Harry could indulge in that long conversation about their unpleasant experiences at Hogwarts. Severus was shocked at how little they had eaten whilst they were on the run, had he known, he would have ordered the house elf loyal to Potter to make sure he has a three course meal day in and day out along with Hermione. Even now she had yet to gain the normal average weight for a girl her age and height. The sight of her bruised, swollen and emaciated frame had dug a spike in Severus’ heart. If only he had not been unkind to Lily then… When Harry realised he had lost his audience he went to the barman to ask for another drink. 

  
  


_________________________________________

 

Draco sat staring into a cold stone fireplace, his thoughts were scattered. Memories both good and bad flooded him even as he drank the last of the Fire Whiskey he had been nursing for the last hour or so just to forget them. Merlin, did he want to forget them. Too many nights he had sat in Azkaban resigning himself to his fate, too many days he had sat in that cold, dingy prison remembering every day of the last years of the war but one memory still set his nerves on edge. The night Hermione was tortured in the very house they both now sat in, made him feel like a damned coward. He had never felt more powerless than he had at that moment. Too many lives had been in danger, to much sorrow just too much… just… too much of everything.

 

He had already been  front-runner in the line of Voldemort's wrath. Constantly battling his own inner demons from dragging along his mother and father with him. An equilibrium was reached for a while at the point that Draco had thought he’d never set eyes on the so-called Golden Trio. Then it was that fateful day in March that proved to be the kicker. All it took was  _ one stifling _ moment in time, when he could get his revenge on them all for treating him as a nobody. So, how come,  when he knew  _ exactly _ who was being brought before him to identify,  he seemed lost, Within that moment he alone could make or break the war and if the butterfly’s wing flapped in on another wind. Even he could not bring it within himself to kill the trio - and if he was being honest within himself he knew that as long as he and the witch survived then not  _ all _ hope would seem lost. Bile rose thickly into his throat at the thought of betraying three people who, when all was said and done, had not hurt him deliberately - except that time in the bathroom but Malfoy understood that Potter was battling for his life. He was going to crucio Potter so, he supposed, bleeding on the floor of the girls toilet was fitting. A second was all it took to make known that Draco desired no part in the cruel games his foul aunt subjected her victims too. Even if he had identified Potter or Weasley - there was no way on the honour of a Malfoy was he going to  watch a person he loved being tortured before his eyes, There was nothing more wretched than that feeling of utter powerlessness to stop her screams, the thrashing on the floor, the vomit, pee and blood spilling on the carpet. Draco sighed, yes, he could now admit he was in love with Hermione the moment she knocked him down on the floor and blushed as she stammered apologies before scampering away looking for some moron’s toad. 

 

How do you explain to someone like Hermione Granger that you have been in love with them for years when all you have ever done was project hatred? There is no way to verbally apologize for being a colossal arse for as long as you have known them, not when that person has wormed their way inside of you. When they have invaded so much, even the very recesses of your soul, knowing where the darkness is held and effectively quashing it down until it is nothing but a shimmer of grey indecision.

 

He couldn't help her then, Draco couldn't save her from that pain. There is no one who wasn't inside that room who knew exactly what transpired  but Draco did. Her screams alone still made him break out in sweats at night even reliving them in his darkest dreams could not compare to the live show. The metallic smell of blood and ammonia, still invaded his nose each and every meal, it was an aroma he’d hoped he would not have to get used to.  He had been a coward, a yellow bellied, lily livered worm who had let the girl he wanted most in the world get carved and  _ almost _ raped on the floor of the drawing room in his own fancy house!  The cursed blade and bouts of the Cruciatus curse was bad enough but to watch Greyback lay his filthy hands on her...the sound of her screams...God there had been so much blood.

 

Draco threw the empty crystal container at the fireplace watching as shards of glass scattered in sharp shards of bright and brilliant rainbow hues staining his mahogany floors with an array of eclectic charm. A small amount of liquid rained down on his hands but he didn't spare it  a single thought. His mind was a maelstrom, his emotions raw. Severus had been right, of course, he should not treat her sacrifice this way. He should be groveling at her feet that he was still alive...that she had survived and got them out of Azkaban. He knew he was being selfish.  He didn't know if he even had the right  _ to be _ selfish? All he knew at this moment in time was that he had desired her as he never had before.  He wanted her.  _ ALL OF HER! _  Like most Slytherins, he despised sharing. Due to this unattractive trait, Draco sulked and baulked at the fact that she was not, nor would she likely to be… all His! The humiliation he felt at having to share her with Lover Lucius and Surly Severus was burning at his gut, the unfairness of it all, having to share his favourite Witch in the whole world was going to be a bust because how could she equally divide her time for a career, three men and when children come along - he’d be the one to suffer! Ugh, this kind of bond was watertight. That meant nothing could fit through the loop cracks. 

 

A month before the actual marriage and a fortnight after to make it permanent, that was all the time he had to think of something; anything to stop this weird marriage from occuring, or at least come to terms with the fact he would be sharing his  _ wife _ with two other men.

 

_ Maybe I could convince her to… _

 

He lost his train of thought when he heard voices coming from the hallway. He could hear his father talking to someone, he assumed it was Severus until Harry bloody Potter answered him back. Draco gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting in, willing himself to stay put, his father's dealings with Harry Potter were of no concern to him. 

 

_ “I have some things I need to do this afternoon so I will not be going to Gringotts with you. Please,  _ **_please_ ** _ , Severus, I am begging you to be civil to Harry, he is just as nervous as you are.” _  This made Draco sit up in his chair a little straighter. He was going to be alone in this house with Hermione? 

 

_ “I will...attempt to curb my tongue, Miss Granger.”    _ Draco could hear the seductive undertones dripping from Severus'mouth. It was precisely that reason his self-flagellating thoughts turned to anger. He gripped the chair tighter until he heard the voices move farther down the hallway. He knew he had to speak to her at some point, today would be the perfect opportunity to do so while everyone else had left the house for a while.  

 

He had no idea how long he sat there trying to talk himself out of seeking her out until he finally stood and stormed out of his room for the first time in three days to shower and seek her out.

 

________________________________________

 

Hermione sat in the library researching the precedents set by previous attempts at a Marriage Law. Even though she accepted the odd marriage for what it was she was still trying to find a loophole with which to exploit against the Wizengamot to make the five year trail, less if she could get away with it. She did not hear the door open or Draco padding across the floor until he stood directly behind her with his arms crossed scowling at the back of her head.

 

“I should have known the Gryffindor swot would be holed up in the library,” Draco drawled, his tone indicating he was itching for a fight. Hermione did not want to fight but his brooding was becoming quite  irritating.

 

“Resident swot, know-it-all, mudblood whore take your pick Malfoy I have heard it all.” She muttered still reading the bylaws as she spoke.

 

Draco growled and slammed his hands on the back of the chair, 

 

“You shouldn't be here!”

 

“Yet here I am.” Hermione said blandly as she slowly turned the page then she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Look at me!” Draco growled again.

 

“No.” Hermione stated calmly,  still reading the book. She made a note on the parchment next to the book and turned the page again not acknowledging he was even standing there.

 

“Bloody Hell, Granger,  look at me!”

 

“No.” Hermione went to turn the page when Draco slammed his hand across the book.  

 

“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, you arsehole!? You think just because you have been holed up in your chambers for three days and no one else is here you get to boss me around!? Leave me alone!” Hermione screeched loudly spinning sideways in her chair to stare daggers at him.

 

“I asked you to look at me!” Draco retorted angrily.

 

“No, you actually didn't, Malfoy  you  _ told _ me to look at you and I do not take commands from anyone,  _ especially _ you!”  

 

Draco bit back a stronger growl, grit his teeth and whispered close to her ear, “ Hermione. Will you  _ please _ look at me.”

 

The feel of his breath in her ear sent shivers throughout her body, immediate desire flooding her system and caused her to cross her legs in order to ease the discomfort slamming into her core. As she was already staring at him the whispered question was a moot point but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a full-scale fight. 

 

He had finally come out of his room, freshly showered. The smell of his soap invaded her nostrils and she inhaled deeply; and sighed as the heady scent of vanilla mixed with hints of lavender and cumin hit her nostrils causing her to sniff him in, had he always smelled this good? His hair was still damp and hung loosely around his face, little drops of water still clung to the ends Hermione was fighting  the desperate urge to run her fingers through the beautiful platinum locks. His breath smelled faintly of Whiskey and spearmint toothpaste, it made her nose wrinkle slightly the closer he leaned into her. His breath was warm against her face as he stared at her through long lashes, his pale blue eyes holding a myriad of emotions Hermione couldn't quite place but still held her captivated, he was not one for showing his feelings normally. 

 

He was dressed in a loose fitting white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and untucked from a pair of black trousers slung low over his thin hips. He was barefoot, a sight Hermione had never seen before; he looked utterly debauched and entirely too sinfully delicious.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked still staring into her whiskey colored eyes.

 

“Researching loopholes in the marriage law.” She said quietly still staring at him.

 

“Hmm, you wouldn't have to if you had not gotten us released.”

 

“Are you complaining about being set free, ferret? I can ask them to send you back if you feel you can't live without being locked up.” 

 

“Fuck you, Mudblood.”

 

“ No thanks, I would rather not catch something I can't cure.”

 

“You won't be saying that a month from now.”

 

“Obligation and desire are entirely separate issues, Malfoy.”

 

Draco turned slightly to the right of Hermione's chair and placed his hands on either side of her, palms down on the table top, effectively pinning her in. 

 

“Desire you say, I would say there has always been a fair amount between us,” Draco whispered again in her ear.

 

“Move, Draco,” she replied shakeily. 

 

“Not until you kiss me, Granger.” he moved closer to her and breathed into her ear.

 

“I  _ said  _ move!” Hermione said shoving him slightly away from her.

 

“And I  _ said  _ I want you to kiss me.”

 

“No,”  she said flatly.

 

“I could make you.” 

 

“I am going to hex your lips off if you don't move,” Hermione said through gritted teeth.  “I have no desire to kiss you, especially not when you are drunk and being a controlling arse!”

 

“I have always wanted to kiss you, even when you punched me in the nose, probably more so since then. “ Hermione did not know how to respond to that declaration, she had thought about it as well, she couldn't deny it. Truth be told she had harbored a slight crush on all three men at least once over the years. Her eyes drifted to his perfectly shaped lips, all of the fantasies she had ever entertained about the blonde git started with a kiss so magnificent her legs went weak and left her breathless with desire.

 

“Draco…”

 

“Hermione...” Perhaps it was the fact he used her name, or perhaps he was standing so close and he had already made her usually controlled  brain become nothing more than scrambled eggs, from his presence and smell. Hermione was overwhelmed by her urge to lick his full, pouting lips before pulling the lower half into her own welcoming mouth, this then would lead to the most heated and erotic kisses the world had ever know, but reality came crashing down on her. Her fingers turned white with how tightly she was gripping onto the arms of her chair. .

 

Draco stared at Hermione, he could see the effect he was having on her. Her breathing had already sped up, her pupils blown wide, she was crossing and uncrossing her legs to ease the discomfort of the heat and desire racing through her blood. He lifted his  hand and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. Hermione gasped at the intimate contact.

 

He lowered his head slightly and kissed her forehead, he wasn't going to push her but he still wanted to taste her skin on his lips. He didn't stop as he then proceeded to kiss her left cheek, the bridge of her small button nose, the right side of her jaw, where her ear connected to her neck and everywhere he could reach except her lips. And then he stopped, stood up and walked out of the room.

 

Hermione sat in her chair panting, shocked at the effect he had on her, what was that about? She frowned in thought, her lips pulsing with desire to be thoroughly ravaged to the point of no return! She hadn't wanted him to stop! Oh no, she could feast on his lips till the day she died but she had made it clear that she had not welcomed any type of intimacy, especially when there was so much that still had to be said and worked out between them. Her momentary desire  had flared up and became ashes in her stomach just as quickly; passionate lust was now replaced with indignation and disgust.  _ How dare he! _

 

He had conveniently glossed over the fact he had called her a Mudblood only moments  _ before _ telling her he wanted her to kiss him! Then proceeded to kiss her everywhere except where she  _ wanted  _ to be kissed. Hermione stood abruptly knocking over her chair in her haste, unholstering her wand so that it would be in hand, she then stormed after Draco. He was  _ not _ going to get away with trying to coerce her into bending to his will. She stormed through the massive doorway into the hallway leading to the main staircase. She could still smell his soap, he left a trail of it leading back toward his room. Not really thinking of the consequences of entering into his domain. Hermione stormed towards the open door. Wand drawn, a hex already forming on her lips, she stepped through and her mouth went dry. 

 

Draco sat in the same chair he had vacated earlier and was now sobbing with his head cradled in his hands. All the anger from  before fled Hermione. Like with Severus earlier, she cautiously crept up to him as she holstered her wand. When she was in front of him, she tenderly stroked through his hair then she knelt down and weakly offered a conciliatory smile up at him. . 

 

“Draco?” she whispered.

 

“I am sorry. I am so sorry, Hermione. I am sorry I couldn't help you. I am sorry I couldn't…Then just now...I-I was being just as bad!”  Hermione had heard enough, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on the side of his own head.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Draco. You couldn't have prevented what happened even if you had tried.” Hermione stated clearly sensing the turmoil inside of him.

 

“Well that's the problem, I  _ didn't  _ try.”

 

“I am glad you didn't, we would have all been killed and you know it!” 

 

Draco pulled his arms away from his face, his blotchy red eyes boring into hers. In one fell swoop he grabbed her around the waist, sat her on his lap and laid his head against her breast. It was very intimate but in no way sexual. He simply wanted her to ease the torment inside his own head, the demons of his past that had burst forth.

 

Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, she really didn't know what else to do to help him. Besides, sometimes just knowing through touch can comfort a person.  She decided she would stay there for as long as it took for his pain to ease..She knew what was tormenting him now, it was still something she’d unfortunately dealt with on a daily basis.

  
  


“We could sit here for an eternity and dwell on the ‘what if's’ or we can move forward with the rest of our lives and make sure that what happened during the war never happens again. I prefer to move on and I would love it if you moved on  _ with _ me, Draco.”

 

“How? How do you forget all of the shite we went through and move on?” Draco asked.

 

“You don't forget about it, you  _ learn _ from it and thank the gods you _ survived _ it. Thus allowing us to gain the opportunity to prevent it from happening again. You make the best life you can make from what you have been given and prove, not only to everyone else, but to yourself; that you are better now than you have ever been. You’re a stronger person. You hold your head up high and say: I made it but not without scars. Some cultures view scars as a mark of a warrior. How does one move forward? By not walking the path you’ve been on backwards. You move forward by cresting over the top of the hill and look around at all the endless opportunities that awaits you. Draco,” she gazed deepling into his oceanic eyes. “You now have the choice not just to  _ survive  _ but to _ live _ and love .Guard that pain, hone it, and make it into the best weapon to attack when another idiot decides to be a Dark Lord, carve yourself into becoming the best person you can be, because in the end that is all we can do.” Hermione said  stroking the top of Draco's hair.

 

“Please stay in here with me for a little while,” Draco pleaded.

 

“As long as you need me too.” 

 

“Is forever to long to ask you to sit here?” Hermione laughed and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yes, but an hour isn't, eventually your legs will fall asleep and you will be pushing me to the floor.” 

 

Draco chuckled at that statement.

 

“Not likely. I would probably just pick you up and cuddle with you on my bed like a teddy bear.”

 

“You calling me a hairy beast, Draco Malfoy?” Hermione said threw bouts of laughter.

 

“Nope, I am calling you cuddly  _ and  _ hairy but definitely not a beast.”

 

Hermione swatted his shoulder. Draco caught her wrist and kissed the inside of it. Hermione breathed out a shaky breath, all her laughter dying at the intimate gesture.

 

“Ask me again, Draco.” Draco looked puzzled for a moment before he broke out into a brilliant smile.

 

“Will you please kiss me, Hermione?”

 

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Some of the butterflies flew up, entangling themselves in her emotional pollen. She leaned down slightly tilting her head just so. The moment their equally soft lips met, she melted into Draco’s tightening embrace. Their tongues battling out a more loquacious argument than the ones they’d had previously shared. 

 

Without knowing why: She had the song Once Upon A Dream in her head. 

 

If anyone had witnessed this from the tabloids it would be labelled as THE KISS OF AGES.  Her earlier assumption was correct, she could kiss those lips for a lifetime.

 


	5. Pink Nightmare

I am blown away by the response to this story! I never even imagined the one-shot I wrote for a festival for New Years would turn into this massive story. I am completely blown away by all of the reviews, Pm’s, bookmarks, favorites and follows. THANK YOU!!!

 

I want to give a massive shout out to my beta, Silver Orbed Lioness. Please look at her stories they are amazing and if you find the  (wink, wink) kiss in this chapter as hot as I do you have her to thank for it. She transformed what I had written into swoon-worthy, fanning myself, saying Holy Shit! Kiss. Enjoy!

 

As always! I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any of these characters. I am just having a great big tea party with JK Rowling's brilliance. I make absolutely nothing off of this.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


“Esteemed members of the Wizengamot,  please take your seats.” Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic and interim Chief Warlock banged the large gavel on the podium to announce the session had begun. “Our first order of business is recognition of two new members that have taken three Lordships in three noble and Ancient Magical bloodlines. The Wizengamot will now recognize Lord Severus Snape-Prince the last descendant of the Noble and Ancient House of  Prince and Lord Harry Potter-Black the last descendant of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and inheritor of the Noble and Ancient House of Black made so by the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Black the last descendant of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Lord Potter-Black is legal heir and godson to Lord Black. Also to be reinstated is Lord Lucius Malfoy of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. “

 

Hesitant polite applause sounded through the courtroom, no one knew exactly what to think about this development but no one was willing to scoff at two Death Eater spies and the Saviour of the Wizarding World now with two Lordships.

 

“Hem hem. Minister,” Umbridge simpered in that overgrown schoolgirl manner she affected, “shouldn’t we vote on whether we want Death Eaters in the Wizengamot and Potter is still a boy.” 

 

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated having to deal with Dolores Umbridge. It was times like these he wished he’d had enough evidence to fire her and lock her away for the rest of her natural life in Azkaban for the stuff she did during the war.

 

“No, Dolores you do not,” sighed Minister Shacklebolt in that long-suffering manner anyone did when it came to her. “May I remind you that I  am the Minister and interim Chief Warlock, it is my  _ job _ to introduce members into seats in the Wizengamot, seats that have  remained empty due to the poor administration that Voldemort left our society in!” he flawlessly swept an imperial gaze around the circular room at his bold mention of  He Who Should Be Named.

 

“Now, this is what I propose -” he shuffled some parchments on his desk, “now I propose that we find out if they have family members to fill them. Luckily,” he said after taking a sip of water, “The work has begun with our new inductees,” Harry felt his palms dampen and he tried to rub them on his thighs. “Please step forward, Lord Snape is the last of the Prince line,” Severus stood forward and lowered his head to accept the silk-lined, mantle designed in the Princes Herald and Motto, the two stoic men firmly shook hands and Severus stood back.

 

“Please, Lord Potter step forward,” Harry had one mantle adorn one shoulder and another covered his free shoulder. The Potter Motto:  Defines corda nostra cum manibus ad partum (To create with hands defines our hearts) and the Black herald and motto: Toujour Pur (Always Pure)

 

“Lord Harry Potter is the last of the Potter line, therefore, the legal inheritor of that estate. Sirius and Regulus died without heirs and as he was the Godson of Sirius - Harry Potter is considered the rightful inheritor of the title of  Lord Black furthermore, Miss Umbridge, Lord Potter-Black has now reached twenty years of age, therefore is no longer at the stage of adolescent immaturity. Lord Malfoy and Lord Snape were exonerated due to their function in the war as spies for the light. Does that satisfy you, Miss Umbridge?”

 

There was a nasty gleam in her eyes at being so easily dismissed “No I am not reassured,” she said. “I want to be able to collate all the facts. Many inconsistencies arise out of this,” she grinned when she realised the floor was hers. “I am sure that there is another more, suitable candidate for the title of Lord Black, one that was born from Black Blood and can, therefore, uphold the rights of the motto of being: Always Pure,” she sneered as she glared spitefully in Hermione’s direction. “Poor late Mrs Narcissa Malfoy was born a Black - if we are going to nitpick, Minister, then that would mean the exceptionally talented young Mr Draco Malfoy would preside over the Seat of Lord Black.”  Dolores sweet sing-song voice that irritated every person in the room the longer she talked.

 

Lucius gripped the top of his cane until he could feel the protruding eyes of the jewel-encrusted serpent biting into his skin, how  _ dare _ she speak of Narcissa! Dolores Umbridge wasn’t, and never would be, in the same realm as his beautiful wife.  Dolores Umbridge was a pest, a scourge left over from the ten plagues. She was nothing but a pusillanimous putrid purge of all womanhood. As a man who was taught by Abraxas Malfoy that all women were to be treated with equanimity, Lucius found it hard to remain calm; briefly, he wondered if Abraxas would change his mind if he’d met Dolores Umbridge? For her to even  _ speak _ Narcissa’s name, was causing Lucius to think of ways to eradicate the stupid bitch. Oh he knew she had a ‘thing’ for him, and as his duty, he had tolerated her, and that is using the term loosely, for years. No longer would he have to put up with the overgrown pink toad in drag, she had been entertained long enough, and it was only now that the Wizarding world were noticing the heavy price her and her ilk had placed upon the shoulders of the brave young men and women and what they had endured. 

 

Lucius’s stomach clenched painfully at the recollection of what his now betrothed had to endure  - she was still underweight, and the added stress of having to marry three stubborn men was not helping her regain the weight she desperately needed. No, Lucius thought as his hands circled around the snakehead cane, he would use every favour he had if he could find a way to eradicate the poisonous pink petticoat from the Wizengamot. It would certainly rid the Ministry of most of the pollution from all the gas that spewed forth from her mouth. 

 

“In my extensive research, it was truly discovered that Lord Sirius Black was  _ legally _ Lord Potter’s Godfather, Madam Umbridge. As such, he is the  _ legal _ heir to the Black family line that started with the union of Cygnus Black and Walburga Black, they were the biological sires of  Sirius and Regulus. Once Sirius died so did that particular prominent branch of the Black family tree. Draco will simply inherit the Malfoy Lordship upon my burial,” Lucius managed to remain collected in the explanation of why it was decided in this manner,  much like explaining to a wayward child that school desks were not to be drawn on as that is what parchment was invented for. 

 

Despite their best efforts Dolores still carried on as if she was the only one who read the law: “The Black Seat is available now, blood overrules adoptions, godparents, and other such frivolities. Therefore I motion that Lord Potter should remain so, but give the Black power to young Draco who is a fine young gentleman.”  

 

At this Dolores horrified Lucius as she aimed the most grotesque parody of a sickeningly sweet smile, then had the gall to bat her eyelashes displaying her form of flirting at  Lucius. He could vomit on the spot. Instead, he kept his face calm, neutral and passive towards her. 

 

_ Treat her like a Lady... _ he hummed inside his head, inwardly gritting his teeth and not giving an inch to the revolting pink woman.

 

Kingsley was the only one who seemed to have noticed Lucius aggravation so stepped in to finish this useless debate: “Lord Orion Black was not from the same branch of Black’s, Dolores. Lady Narcissa was Cygnus’ daughter, she would have held no claim; not only was she the youngest of her siblings she was also the only one alive after the war that would have taken an interest. Draco does not, could not, and never would hold a claim to the seat that should have belonged to Sirius.  Lady Narcissa and all but one of her siblings are deceased,” here the Minister mourned the death of a fine witch, “that seat may be taken by Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks at some other time if she declines it then Lord Potter holds all rights until any children come forth from unions.”

 

“Andy is still alive!?” Someone shouted from the back even though Lucius had no idea who said it.

 

“Yes, and she is currently raising Teddy Tonks, her grandson, and my godson,” Harry replied.

 

“Hem hem,” interrupted the pink candy floss from hell, by now everyone was trying to sound her out but to no avail. Umbridge simply was a witch who had to be heard. “Our records  indicate that Andromeda disgraced her family by avoiding her familial duties and was then disowned because her truculence led her to unite with a  _ Muggle _ ?” Dolores tone was now less saccharine and much more croaky as it often did when everyone seemed to miss her point, or when her hard work manipulating the situation seemed to be like a child trying to keep sand in order. She’d turned red on her cheeks as her throat bulged over the collar of her robes giving her a distinct toad-like appearance: “Her disobedience led to the child of a rabid werewolf - we won’t be safe in our beds…” 

 

“No,” said an unexpected voice, “her disobedience led her to find love. Her Hufflepuff husband created a fun, clever, brave young witch who fell in love with someone she oughtn’t but,” his glittering gaze completely focussing on the now flushed wobbling jowls of Ms Umbridge.  “Andromeda was disowned because she married a  _ Muggleborn,  _ you pompous grasping mangy old cat. I am quite positive that you remember the difference between Muggle and  _ Muggle Born _ , Do-lo-res! Furthermore, just because one is blasted from a dusty old tapestry they still remain a member of the family in the Ministry records and Gringotts.” Severus made that speech in Lily’s name, with her in mind he was as scathing as possible under court process.

 

“Andromeda has been informed she has a seat on the Wizengamot and she will be assuming Guardianship of Two Seats - Cygnus Blacks and Lyall Lupins. Master Edward Lupin II will attain the chair when he is of age to do so. I may remind you all that this will be a long journey…”

 

“When?” spoke the same voice. Severus thought it sounded familiar but he could not place it.

 

“Andromeda will preside over her Ladyship duties this Thursday at Gringotts,” Kingsley replied with ease, his smile seemed sweet but his penetrating gaze was doing its best to silence her. After gulping down some more water he took a deep breath smiling sweetly, much too sweetly, at Dolores. “Now, we have other matters on our agenda, we conclude this portion as finished.” 

 

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief hoping this would shut the human toad up, “To our next order of business,” people shuffled in their seats, the minutes were being taken by a concise quill invented by Percy Weasley by an attractive but prim blonde witch that was giving Lucius some rather appreciative gazes through her emerald wing framed glasses, “Today is just the tip of the iceberg. We are still underrepresented; other positions and titles do need to be fulfilled. The Longbottom seat is currently held by Augusta Longbottom, who wishes her grandson take his place - Neville will be part of the same ceremony as Andromeda this Thursday.  Hannah Abbott will be claiming Ladyship over the House of Abbot next Tuesday. Millicent Bulstrode will take Ladyship over the House of Bulstrode on Tuesday as well. Marcus Flint will take Lordship over the House of Flint on Wednesday. He will be accompanied by Daphne Greengrass, who will assume Ladyship over the house of Greengrass. Thursday will see Ernest MacMillan assume Lordship over the House of MacMillan, and Theodore Nott will assume Lordship over the house of Nott. Pansy Parkinson will assume Ladyship over the House of Parkinson on Friday as will Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly; Arthur shall preside the Lordship of Weasley, the last of the Prewetts will be represented by Molly Weasley who will henceforth be known as Mrs or Lady Weasley-Prewett,” going over this formalities was giving Kingsley such a headache, there was  _ still _ more to discuss. He hoped Umbridge will keep her unwelcome trap shut.

 

“This brings us to the lines with no remaining descendants: Carrow, Crouch, Lestrange, Rosier Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, and Yaxley. I propose we find the last living relative to all of these lines to continue the names.”

 

“ _ Hem hem _ , and how do you propose to accomplish  _ that  _ with little resources?” Umbridge said rather nastily, Harry thought.

 

“If you would care to listen you would know by now that I have two people capable of such an arduous task. The best, with the best, you might say,” murmurings of discontent rumbled through the Room over who this could be? “No two people are better at researching where the bloodlines diverge who is the next living relative to assume the chair. In case of there being more than one person who can assume Lordship, we will go with the oldest, male or female. If there is a person who can claim two Lordships they will be allowed to do so. If there is a person who is found to have claim over a Magical line that has been deemed extinct they will be reinstated and their names will be hyphenated to accommodate the Lordship. Are there any questions?”

 

“Who do you have researching these lines, Minister?” asked the blonde minutes’ writer.

 

“Everyone is aware that Hermione Granger can research and find clues in the oddest places, and Lord Lucius Malfoy, has the passion due to the subject to see this through,” the next statement was said amongst the ruffling of papers, shuffling of bottoms numbing in their uncomfortable seats “If anyone else would care to help in this tedious task please inform myself or Lord Malfoy.”

 

Dolores spoke again: “ _ Hem hem _ ,” the Minister looked ready to magic her lips permanently shut. “How is  _ Miss  _ Granger even qualified to do this complicated task Minister?” 

 

Harry and Severus both rolled their eyes blatantly at the ignorant woman.

 

“It is quite  _ obvious _ , you pink pygmy, that your time of being Miss Granger's teacher taught you nothing at all about our Hermione,” this show of solidarity, his impassioned defence of her was warming her heart to Severus with every passionate syllable. “Hermione is a natural researcher, she will read every text, bit of parchment, torn books, and tapestry in the world,” he toned his voice to low-level growl that somehow bounced of the walls and made everyone quiver in their seats.

 

“She will work her fingers bloody to the bone to make sure she has the right person. Even before the appointment to meet them is due she will still cross reference her findings to make  _ absolutely _ certain the research is correct,” Severus sneered. “Furthermore, before you impugn my compadre, Lucius has the largest library in Great Britain aside from Hogwarts, and there is a room at the Manor filled with wall-to-wall pureblood lines that some can trace as far back as Merlin, why do you think Voldemort…” people gasped at the Death Eater uttering the word with no shame “Oh grow up!” he shouted sounding every bit the Cokeworth boy he was. “I would find it hard put to find two more appropriate people. Otherwise,” he leaned dangerously over the bar separating him from her. “Who would you suggest, hmmm? Did you really imagine he would want to be by your side in the long hours of the night when,” now his tone had dropped to whisper so only few could hear, “he has a far more attractive prospect sitting right there?” 

 

Umbridge was flustered under Severus intense coal gaze: “I wasn’t suggesting Lord Malfoy wouldn’t be perfect for the job just that Miss…”

 

“I would bite my tongue if I were you, Umbitch,” shouted Harry. His voice enlivened the crowd: “ Hermione Granger is a damn sight worth more than a thousand purebloods, it would take weeks to go over how I’d be dead without her, starting from my first day on the Hogwarts train! In the Muggle world, they are taught to respect, sometimes revere, decorated war heroines. Now she has to be betrothed to Lord Malfoy  _ and _ Lord Snape she will be in less than a month a  _ Lady _ . She is also my best friend.” Harry stood up on his feet aiming his truculent glare at the offending witch; “you would do well to remember that, you  monstrosity.”

 

“Hear Hear!”  Horace Slughorn piped up, “She is Severus’s equal when it comes to academics!”

 

Dolores’s face was bright red by this point.

 

“Alright, everyone calm down,” Kingsley started growing more agitated by the minute. “Hermione and Lucius are more than up to the task and will be starting the project this week, as I said before, if anyone would like to help with this massive undertaking please let myself or Lord Malfoy know after the session is over. Is there any other business that needs to be addressed before we reconvene Monday after next?”

 

The New Minister took a brief census of the Wizengamot to be absolutely sure that no one else was going to say anything. When he was satisfied he decisively banged the gavel, the sound echoed around the chambers brought the session to close with such finality not even Dolores could disagree. All the members seemed to converge at the door at once eager to get to their inclusive clubs, wives, partners, and families. Kingsley had to zig-zag through the crowd to get to Severus, Harry, and Lucius before they were out of the doors.

 

“Gentleman,” he said clearly, his voice carried across the mumbling cacophony of disgruntled members who had yet to escape, “Severus! Lucius! Harry!” all three stopped when they heard their names, “Please meet with me for a private word in the office at ten, bring Hermione as well.” At the sight of each man nodding to show they heard the order, Kingsley smiled. “Excellent, I shall have refreshments prepared, see you then;” they watched the elegant man step into the fireplace that took him back to his office.

 

Once the three gentlemen were in alone Lucius turned to Harry and Severus: “You both did well today,” he complimented. “I do not say this often, but I am proud of how you handled Ms Umbridge’s attempts to derail the situation.”

 

“Aside from wanting to hit a woman in the mouth, I daresay it wasn’t as bad as I previously thought it would be,” Severus dry statement said so sarcastically made his unlikely friends laugh. 

 

“I can not wait until Molly is on this board, she is going to eat Dolores for breakfast,” Harry struggled to reply through his boisterous laughter. 

 

“Breakfast,” Severus agreed.

 

“Lunch,” Lucius said complimented.

 

“Dinner and snacks, I daresay,” Severus and Lucius finished together.  

 

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes encouraged Harry to hold onto his ribs as a feeble effort to control his already uncontained joy. 

 

____________________________________________

  
  


The mendacious ministry officials, like Dolores Umbridge, that clung to the thread of  power they jealously guarded in this new world order, had given the hardened war heroes  raging headaches. Before arriving in his office Kingsley had wanted a stiff drink and an hour to get his blood pressure under control. Instead,  he entered his newly acquired office to a group of awkwardly shuffling people. Each one with varying degrees of perplexed confusion mingled with curiosity and fear. He knew he was  going to be in need of at least three vials of pain potion and several fingers of fire whiskey waiting for him at home when this torturous day finally came to a close. Kingsley ran his hand along his shiny head and sighed, he wondered over the reactions of the news that he had to impart: Whoever said that he who wears the crown is weary was spot on. 

 

“Now, to business,” he said in the same tone he held in the courtroom below. “Before that parody of democracy we have just been party to, three folders were sat on my desk.” This was not going to be pretty.  “It seems that your status has made some families bold.”

 

“In what manner, Minister?” Lucius asked.

 

“The last heirs of the Sacred-28 are trying to  _ buy _ their way into the Marriage Law, regardless if they are a wand match,” he picked up the top file. “The individuals concerned desire the notoriety of being married to a member of the  _ Golden Trio _ ,” Kingsley stood up holding the top file as exhibit A, then sighed as he silently reached a decision. “Hermione, I would rather you read the file than have my embarrassing you by revealing sensitive information.” 

 

Hermione cautiously accepted the file offered her and gulped before opening it. “BLOODY HELL!” she screeched, “Marcus Flint, and Gregory Goyle are offering   _ twenty _ million galleons  _ each _ to marry me!  That’s the equivalent of £60 Mil…” she was thrown - she had no idea that Goyle was that rich! She looked up her eyes shining, threatening to pour down her pale, delicate face. A lump lodged itself in her throat as she gazed upon the three men she had freed.. “What do you wish me to do? I can not force you…” the sob was present in her voice as uncertainty overwhelmed her, “well I could, but I won’t…” stuttering out her response to this awful news, “It is morally reprehensible to force you three to bond today.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Lucius barked at the same time as Severus. Only Draco remained in thoughtful silence. “I will not see you marry either of those neanderthal  pricks! How  _ dare _ they even insult you like this. Merlin, the notion they entertain that you are nothing more than a prize Pegasi is preposterous!”

Everyone watched Hermione shyly glanced  up from the folder, her cheeks flaming red with Lucius praise. His words helped her heart grow inside her with courage and her temper began to flare  at the arrogant presumption that those two bastards had. Lucius was right, she was more than a possession. There was no price high enough to equate to her value. She sneered at their attempts  to purchase her.

 

“Unaccepted,” was all she said. Her defiant chin tilt that Lucius secretly found cute was mirrored by the heat of indignant fury her heart beat around her.

 

“I thought so , Hermione,” Kingsley chuckled, he could feel the air rippling with her  anger surrounding her in a hazy red nimbus pulsing through the room. “You are too unique to be bought.”

 

“Who's the subjects contained in the other folders?”  Draco asked.

 

“Lucius and Harry,” Kingsley answered more calmly than he felt as he handed the respective files to the men concerned. The Minister did not spare Lucius the same courtesy he held for Hermione. He watched as Lucius turned white with anger “As you have found out, Ms Umbridge has offered every galleon in her Gringotts’ account to make Lucius her match instead of Hermione and Mr. Chang has offered a large amount to petition for his daughter Cho to bond with Harry. You know that you are all wand matches correct?” 

 

Although he had forgiven Cho her actions for defending Marietta at the break up of the DA he felt nauseous at the thought of being married to her! Especially at what that would do to one of the witches he held most dear in his heart.

 

“Unaccepted,” Harry said mirroring Hermione’s expression completely.

 

Kingsley nodded and  glanced a brief peek at Hermione and the three Wizards  she was betrothed to. 

 

“The Wizengamot ruled in favour of your choice to bond to Lord and Mr Malfoy and Lord Snape in balance of the view that  you are all Wand matches. I say this because I wish you four not to be under the illusion that it was ‘destiny’ as it was not.  All of you would have been bonded to someone regardless, thankfully you are all compatible by varying tests - so, Harry…”.”

 

Once the attention was diverted away from the foursome Lucius cursed under his breath: Honestly, one would think the venomous pink horror would have got the hint years ago. Even Voldemort did not want to sleep with her which was something considering he spent nights rutting Bellatrix and others into the mattress. Whilst he was silently fuming he snuck a look at Hermione who had seemed to shrink into the shadows against the walls. He may not be in love with Hermione but he sure as hell wasn't going to marry, Umbitch! She was not deserving of the tile Lady Malfoy. Yet, he pondered, how odd that Miss Granger was. 

 

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair and swore under his breath. There was no way he would marry Cho. He may have liked the beautiful girl when he was a teenager but just thinking about how dismissively she treated Luna and the fact she sold them out to Umbridge there was nothing she could do to earn his trust again. 

 

“Out of curiosity,” Draco said addressing Harry. “Why are you declining Miss Chang? If I had a say I would not say no!”

 

Severus looked at Hermione who seemed genuinely hurt by junior blond statement. Lucius rolled his eyes in a subtle display of despair at his son’s tactlessness.

 

“I won't marry her, because she sold us out to that evil spawn. I was dating her at the time, so the betrayal stung. So yes, I would rather live as a muggle than be bonded to her. Besides that, Cho and I would kill each other!” Harry said, “I am hoping that… well…” he blushed and hid his face which only spurred Draco’s mischievous streak. “Never mind.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Harry, all of them had the same confused expression except for Hermione who knew  _ exactly _ why Harry was not forthcoming with the major reason for his lack of feeling towards the pretty Ravenclaw witch.

 

“Why did you date her in the first place?” Draco asked very confused as to why Harry would dismiss the girl so easily.

 

“Because I fancied her for well over a year. It turned out she only dated me to get information on Cedric’s death, it was what Hermione called, a rebound. Then she had the gall to complain about Hermione hexing her friend even though Hermione made it quite clear that those who signed and did not uphold the contract would get a nasty curse.”

 

“Well, that clears that matter up,” Kingsley said. He wanted this to be over with. Old teenage dramas can be re-lived elsewhere. “We still have other issues to discuss that pertain to this; if we proceed to the bonding today we will need to do your bonding as well, Harry. Your matches and their families need to be notified as soon  as possible.”

 

“Who  _ are _ my wand matches?” Harry asked suddenly nervous. If Cho was a choice imagine if he had to be bonded to Millicent Bulstrode? No, he would use his fame to get the witches he desired. “Please?”

 

“Open your file,” Kingsley urged with a smirk.

 

His throat and mouth seemed to dry up at the possibility of it not being his dream girls: “Brilliant!” Harry beamed. His green eyes shining joyfully at Hermione. “It’s Ginny and Luna. YES!” he was exceedingly ecstatic by the results. All he could hope for now was that they would be as excited as he was. 

 

Hermione, however, was petrified by shock. She had been counting on those extra three weeks to prepare, to resign herself to the fact that she was about to be bonded to three men. Not just any trio either: Spy Extraordinaire and former teacher Sna… No, Lord Snape now! Another a man who had shown nothing but disdain for her except this day - who was older than the former and the merry third was her school bully! How was she supposed to balance these volatile personalities?

 

For all her misgivings though, there was one thought that spurred her to think differently of the situation. The entity known as Dolores Umbridge, (the worst bloody teacher in Hogwarts history and that included Gilderoy Lockhart),had her ugly pink cap set at Lucius. If she could be described as anything it was stubborn and slightly selfish as there was no bloody way she was going to allow that monstrosity anywhere  _ near _ her Lucius. 

 

A possessive wave of  jealousy gripped her gut, she would consummate this bond right now just to keep that pink toad from ever laying her disgusting fat fingers on Lucius. She held no doubt that if she failed with the richest wizard she’d try for Severus and he was not going to have his sacrifices repaid by the hell he’d endure, she was not confident but she was sure that Severus would rather her to Dolores. Heaven forbid that she chase after Draco.

 

Gritting her teeth, grinding her jaw, Hermione clenched her hands into fists to stop the flow of anger surging through her core to her magic. She tried to tell herself that she had passed the stage where bouts of accidental magic randomly exploded in coordination of extreme emotions. . She was level headed and rational enough that she could suppress the darkness building within her. She concentrated on her breathing to calm down.  Insecurity reared its unwelcome head and spoke the thought in her mind that the three men she was betrothed to would never love or desire her. . She wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t! Delusions belonged to fantasists, Hermione was realistic. Her common sense helped her comprehend the reality that she was nothing special. At least she was loyal, and she stuck to her word. 

 

Cho! Oh, how she wanted to finish what she started at Hogwarts to that faux Veela. A suspicion itched into a corner of her mind,  that told her this particular attempt to sell Harry was not completely Cho’s fault. Somehow this also had Umbridge’s slimy reeking scent all over it.

 

Hermione looked at each of her trio she was betrothed to in turn and took a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. This was not just her decision, their opinion mattered as much as, if not more so, than hers. “Well…what should we do?” 

 

Finally, Draco expelled his own breath in a whoosh and gazed at her:  _ Nimue _ , he thought,  _ has she always been this small? _  “It’s better to  get it over with, Granger.” 

 

Of all the people Hermione expected to be in favour of the band-aid solution, the ‘get it over with ’ philosophy,  Draco wasn't it. Severus was abrasive enough to fit in with the no nonsense frill-free bonding ceremony that seemed to be put on the table.’ Lucius, as pretentious as he could be, had already endured a lengthy bonding ceremony so he may not want to go through another one. It would be sweet if  they had the fancy reception later. 

 

“What is the point in waiting?” Draco offered his father and godfather. “There are only three weeks left, no one has to know it's done and we can use the three weeks to plan the - well - normal ceremony later.” So Draco desired to show-off then, good to know there was not a reality shift.  “Three weeks or three minutes, it’s going to happen so why wait?” Draco shrugged.

 

He knew the assembled were astounded  by his acceptance of the bonding ceremony when he had been firmly against it from the beginning, but the matter  _ wasn't _ debatable, the ceremony had to happen whether he approved or not. He had plenty of time over the last month to ponder this mess. His selfish nature. He  still despised the idea of sharing his wife, but at least he did so with men he trusted. The art of compromise had to be taught now for they would all be under the same roof. As extensive the Manor was it would still feel claustrophobic if they were going to start with open hostility.  In the event the law was dissolved he would still have time to sway her to choose him if it came to that. 

 

“That is possibly the most level-headed and logical thing you have said this month, Draco,” Severus said eyeing him closely. 

 

The taciturn man  knew as well as Lucius  that  _ something _ occurred while they had the appointment at Gringotts, though uncertain as to what had transpired between the young adults it was clearly positive, which relieved Lucius and Severus also as they held no desire to live in a house filled with recriminations. Severus knew Draco well enough to know the young peacock had an ulterior motive. Though if it meant a temporary ceasefire he would play along. However, he growled inwardly, if he so much as raises a hand towards their witch he’d not hesitate to step in with appropriate punishment. 

 

“Lucius?” Hermione was almost scared to know what was going through his mind. 

 

She sympathised with him, he was being married to a woman he didn’t love. A plain non-descriptive witch, none could compare to Narcissa in elegance and beauty, for him a Lothlorien Elf if ever she met one in reality having to succumb to a hobbit girl  that was his son’s age, must be the ultimate humiliation for the ex-con ex-Death Eater. . The wife he loved was dead. He must truly resent her for the precarious position she’d placed him in, about the only thing she had going for her was her fame. 

 

The man in question stared ahead at a spot on the wall above her shoulder. His complexion had turned ashen grey  as he tightly gripped the top of his cane so hard Hermione could see little blue veins streaking amongst the white flesh of his knuckle. Tears threatened to fall once more, all she desired in that moment was to lay her hand on his shoulder to show equally quiet solidarity in the face of this ludicrous farce of a law, it was only her own self-awareness of how unwelcome her touch would be to him that caused her hand to stop between his shoulder and forearm. Momentarily hovering over the exact spot that held the Dark Mark before biting the pillow of her lower lip. Offering what she hoped was a friendly smile she managed to wrest the file from his left hand. Keeping her elegant poise as she walked over to Kingsley. She blushed a little at his keen stare before handing the folder back to him, then defiantly  folded her arms across her chest.

 

Hermione then did what she did best and took charge of the situation. With a flourish worthy of Severus, she spun on her heel and glared at everyone else in the room before concentrating her gaze at Lucius to Severus and Draco, Every single being held their breath in tightly as if it was a treasure to be guarded as they awaited the outcome of the staring match. 

 

Eventually, Lucius arched a perfectly blond eyebrow at the determined witch  awaiting his decision. One that seemed to elude the young wizards and the Minister but not Severus. It was somewhat Slytherin of Hermione to be having this sort of communication skill. Finally Lucius sighed and tapped his nails against the snake’s head cane. A sign Draco understood all too well. He made a grab for Harry’s sleeve ready to haul the hothead out of the room if necessary.

 

"May I be left alone with Miss Granger to discuss our  _ unusual _ situation, Minister?” 

 

Draco and Severus swapped aggrieved glances. Both knew he had nothing to prove but… Potter, as Draco predicted, began to scowl, fingers twitching for his wand: “Come on, let’s humour father, Severus,” Draco sighed extravagantly for the Gryffindor’s lack of interpreting surreptitious clues. “May as well start as we mean to go on.”- With that Harry had visions of Lucius backing his sister against the wall looking like a starving man ready for the feast: “Potter, Minister, I am sure Hermione is in safe hands.” 

 

Suddenly, Hermione found herself alone in the Minister’s office with Lucius Malfoy. He offered his elbow, which she took and he led her to red velvet sofa next to only real window’s the Ministry possessed. A burst of sunlight poured through the gauze haloing her in a shimmer of yellow and gold. Gently, the aristocrat sat her down and he drew a wing-backed chair to sit opposite her. 

 

Flattered by his chivalry Hermione felt like royalty at the grace in which he guided her to rest her aching feet. A sigh left his lips as he summoned the jug of water and a tall glass so they could quench their thirst before carrying on, a small smile graced her lips as he poured first for her then for him tucking his cane in the crook of his elbow whilst doing so.  Pessimism was a trait she’d inherited from her father, so of course now Hermione was fearing the worst. In spite of what he said earlier had he changed his mind?

 

Did he want to be married to Umbridge instead? She bit her lip as a  thousand different scenarios flitted through her mind, each one worse than the other. The silence pushed down on her, her head hurt as well as a tiny speck of her heart.  

 

“D-do you want to marry Madam Umbridge instead, Lucius?”

 

“Have you lost your bloody mind!? I loathe that termagant!” he huffed and sniffed derisively. Why had this witch feared that outcome? He thought he’d made his position clear on that point earlier. “Even Voldemort called her an evil harpy, I despise her with a passion. If I could curse her until she was nothing but a permanent pink stain on the floor believe me I would. I am sure that   would be a justice to all humanity.” Lucius sneered.

 

“Well, I do agree with you on that,” Hermione smiled trying, but failing,  to stifle a laugh. “So why do you wish for us to be alone?”

 

“Because I wish to settle some fears I can see in your soul regarding...us,” he stated calmly.

 

“Such as?” why had her voice become hoarse, she gulped down more water.

 

“Earlier, I could taste your urge to touch me,” he sighed as he tilted his head to the side and sat back in the chair. “I would not have minded you touching me, Hermione, although it was good you did not do so in front of the Minister and Potter.”

 

“Well, I…” she floundered in the sea of emotions surging through her at the hidden meaning his statement conveyed, flustering for a suitable response, she coughed and blushed then tried to avoid his gaze whilst focussing on nothing but his eyes as they widened with promise. “Er, alright, so um you er do…” she rolled her eyes. Honestly she had not been this incoherent since Gilderoy Lockhart and she could punch her child self for ever thinking that narcissist was worthy of her. “In that case,” she smoothed her robes slightly to gain a sense of propriety. “I do not mind you touching me either, Lucius.” Hermione blushed so hard her ears were beginning to burn and she turned her head to the side to get herself under control. “Right now that’s settled…” she made to get up but Lucius blocked her way with the cane. “All right, so you have more to discuss?”

 

Lucius chuckled and pulled the chair closer, he could sense her breath quickening now they were in the touching but not actually touching position. He could not deny he liked the view of her hair hanging down by her shoulders as she looked down at him. 

 

“Come to think of it, there  _ is _ -something I wanted  _ us _ to do before we’re bonded,” with that enigmatic statement Lucius pulled out a pouch from inside his robes.

 

She followed with curious eyes. He  held his other hand out to Hermione, her right eyebrow arched with caution, he was pleased that she trusted him enough to  place her hand in his. Smoothly, Lucius ran his thumb over her long delicate fingers, she did not notice a slight smirk as he pulled her hand to his lips, thereby imbalancing her so she almost landed in his lap, a hearty laugh echoed through the room at her indignant squawk of protest as she tried to right herself. His laughter dancing in his eyes he raised her hand back up and, with a smirk that sought to undo her, he planted his lips firmly below her knuckles. He then turned the same hand around and lingered a similar affection on the centre of her palm. and kissing her knuckles. 

 

“You have soft skin,” he murmured, his voice deepened with lust.

 

“Um,” Hermione gasped as he brushed his lips against the inner wrist. “So do you.” 

 

“I have never kissed another woman other than Narcissa. I have never been intimate with another woman either, despite what others may believe, I am not an adulterer,” he said as he pressed his lips again at the centre of hand. “Believe it or not, I too am awkward and shy about this marriage. Trepidation is a Slytherin trait but I am approaching this situation with a chariness that is otherwise unbecoming in a Malfoy. It is overwhelming to think I will be bonded to you, it is more so to think you would  _ willingly _ share my bed. I can not deny that I have not entertained the thought of placing my hands on you and tasting your lips, Hermione. I am, unfortunately, given the same weakness as all humans when faced with temptation.  I  _ am _ a man with genetically excellent vision,” his throat seemed to dry up as a waft of perfume crept up his nasal passages. All he wished then was to be covered head to toe in Eau de Hermione. “You are simply enchanting. I would ask…well, I would,” the english language abandoned him along with suitable lubrication for talking. “Hermione…” he gazed up at her and was shocked to find her eyes dilated with want. Their lips now millimetres apart. Her other hand caressing his cheek. “Do I have your permission…”

 

“I swear by Godric’s sword if you don’t kiss me, Lucius, I will make you flame with unresolved desire for the rest of our marriage!” 

 

“Thank, Merlin!” 

 

Hermione had  always harboured this belief that magic was more than foolish wand waving and incantations, she had Severus to thank for disrupting that particular myth. Magic couldn't always be learned from a book. Senses, desires, emotions were also responsible for producing magic. Intent was behind every spell, dark or light. What was happening between them now was the most primal aspect of magic. One so entrenched in society even muggles were affected by it. 

 

Lucius gently pulled Hermione on his lap. One  hand was tenderly stroking up her neck, caressing the soft flesh there allowing his touch to write poetry on her skin, then he curled it around the back of her head. Burying itself underneath the mass of hair at  the nape of her neck.

 

“I want to run my fingers all through your beautiful hair.”

 

“Good luck with that,” she panted out as their lips brushed against each other, their lips stretched wide open. Content just to pant in each other’s mouth. “I can’t put a sturdy brush through it without breaking it.”

 

“Then I guess I have to tame it then!”

 

The implications this declaration held had her spine tingle in all the right places.

 

She gasped as his other hand fiercely grabbed her jaw, his fingers clamping firmly on her cheeks. Both moaning as her hands grasped onto his long locks possessive of her claim he tilted his head up at the same time as she moved hers down. Again it was the briefest of  intimate touches, hesitant yet confident, shy but almost bold as their lips sensuously touched again. Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as Lucius ran his tongue along the edge of her mouth, nipping at the flesh of her lips, encouraged by her gasps and tightening of her hold on his hair. 

 

Elegantly one hand let go of his head, slowly moving towards his face. She curled her small fingers to tenderly brush his cheek and jaw as their eyes heated all the more gazing in wonder at each other’s beauty: “Hermione,” he gasped.

 

Never had her name sounded so desperate, so sinful, so beautiful as it did when uttered in desire by Lucius Malfoy, a ripple of lust became a torrent of passion as she fervently crushed her lips to his own. It did not take long for him to control the kiss. She wriggled further up his lap where she felt something distinctly different from his cane. She was beyond blushing now. Her arms lowered down his shoulders and she pressed her body tight against his.  Salazar’s beard, he was a fantastic kisser. Painfully, his grip had tightened in her hair. She did not care though, as she was tugging at his silk bow to free his locks. She didn't want to break away! Not now! Colours and shapes shifted inside her eyes, a kaleidoscopic vision between fluttering eyelids, if this man’s kiss could produce this what else could he also do to her? Her entire world melted away, all that was left of it was her and Lucius passionately kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Her mouth did not want any other sustenance than his lips, tongue, fingers - anything - as long as it belonged to Lucius Malfoy she would consume him and be a connoisseur of him. 

 

Regretfully, Lucius decided if he did not stop now, they would both end up rutting in the Ministers office. With a heartfelt sigh, he broke the kiss. Her moan as she reluctantly let him go was all he needed to prove to himself that Narcissa had never faked anything in their marriage. Softly, he stroked her face again, allowing his fingers to truly imprint themselves on her sensitized flesh. Delicately, tenderly, he  placed his forehead against hers, they continued to pant in each other’s faces for a while to allow them time to calm down before having to face the masses once more.

 

“Damn!” Lucius exclaimed huskily,“I should have done that sooner.” 

 

His hand was still massaging her temples where they had lingered further. Undesirous of this to end. 

 

“That solves one of my fears anyway,” ,” Hermione joked as she leaned her cheek in Lucius caring palm. “We will never be without passion.”

 

“If we were well and truly alone I would have you bent over that table, Hermione. You, my dear have created a rather large problem.”

 

Hermione sucked in a breath and looked up into the still burning eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

 

“If we were well and truly alone, Lucius I would have you in this chair and you would know the meaning of the term side-saddle.”

 

Lucius pulled her in for another lengthy kiss before reigning in his libido and handing her the pouch.

 

“Soon, witch.” Hermione smirked at his uttered declaration. “Before I was distracted by Athena’s child, I was going to gift you something.”

 

“You almost did,” she smirked.

 

“Cheeky,” he grinned back. They could make each other laugh which was also a plus: “This belonged to my Grandmother, no one else has ever worn this other than her. Like you, she was born in September, also like you she was resourceful, intelligent, compassionate,  talented and powerful. The Malfoy Library would not be so impressive were it not for her voracious appetite for learning. She,” he choked up, “Agrippa, was her name,” she giggled girlishly. A light laugh that healed his heart from his dark torment, “would have loved you.”

 

After his eulogy, Hermione pulled out the most beautiful sapphire ring she had ever seen. The stone itself was a brilliant princess cut royal blue set in a delicate platinum band, decorated with Nordic runes around the outer ring. The stone itself was framed by celtic knots either side of the gleaming jewel.  

 

“The band is embedded with the runes that deals strongly with protection, they will glow to alert  you of a hostile person’s intent to harm you. This will set off alarms at the Manor or any other Malfoy property and in extremely urgent cases will serve as a portkey to the nearest one: be it a home, holiday dwelling or office. May I?”

 

The circumstances may be less than ideal but Hermione could not think of a better manner for a wizard to propose to her. Tears of joy dropped on the ring and his fingers, enthusiastically nodding  her head as she was speechless by his thoughtful gesture. With trembling fingers, Lucius took the ring from her hand and gingerly slid it into place on her ring finger. Now, according to the world she was not just betrothed by law, but engaged to with deeper feelings than basic lust.

 

“I will bond with you, witch, now or later, whenever you choose,” Lucius declared fiercely as his clamped his hands on her upper arms, his fingers pinching her skin slightly but she was numb to any sensation other than his eyes and the desire and passion in his voice “Make no mistake I  _ will _ protect you, even if you do not  _ need _ my protection. I, at least, owe you that for everything you have done for our world.”

 

With this statement Hermione felt as if someone had sloshed a pail of cold water over her. The spell dissolved like the wicked witch of the west in the Wizard of Oz, the moment was gone. He was bonding because of obligation, she knew it. Logic and rationality had told her so only moments ago in this room. Did reality have to drench her in its icy truth so quickly after the haze of lust had cleared? Was it selfish if she desired a moment, one single second even, to pretend that Lucius wanted  her? That she was worth far more than just a means to pay a debt to society? Or that she was not just a physical manifestation of his need for his freedom.

 

In stark contrast to how she got there, Hermione scrambled off his lap as if he was on fire. The mirth earlier replaced by a starch smile plastered on her face. She made sure her hair was semi-neat and her robes were straightened again but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. She gulped.  _ No, please stop. I cannot deal with this right now! _

 

He reached for her hand a hint of confusion in his furrowed brow. What had he said that caused her to recoil from him like a rabbit does a fox? Gently he squeezed her hand, noting how politely she returned the pressure.  

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” she said.

 

If his marriage with Narcissa was anything to go by he knew that Hermione meant he’d somehow messed up but for the life of him he did not know how or how to fix it. Narcissa liked pretty baubles and trinkets, her rooms had been filled with token of affection after her bouts of silence over his many blunders of the mouth. He knew for a fact, Hermione cared little for silver combs and expensive jewellery. Perhaps he could buy her a book? Maybe she would like to go on a trip...

 

“Are you quite sure?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed irritably.

 

He was in  _ big  _ trouble! Maybe he should take her to Australia… He’d heard something about her parents...

 

“What have I…?”

 

“I am well. The others have waited long enough. Let us get married, Mr Malfoy!” 

 

Hermione had gathered enough dignity to walk confidently up to the door, her hand lingered on the handle and she slumped slightly then she shook her head, straightened her posture, then gracefully exited the room. 

He was in a massive amount of trouble! 

 

Severus was going to have a field day with this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Misunderstandings

I want to thank everyone for the likes, favorites, follows and messages. I want to explain why I don't have a set schedule for posting chapters on this story or any of the other stories I have. I have been in a debilitating state of depression because my husband died of a heart attack in June, since that time I have had to bury my husband, move from our house back to where I grew up and now I am fighting depression with everything have left. This chapter was partially written before my husband passed away and I just had to leave it for a while so I could get my head straight.  Please have patience with me on writing, I am trying not to make things too depressing and have had to write parts of this chapter several times before it sounded right. 

 

Thank you once again to SilverOrbedLioness, you are a wonderful beta and an amazing friend. Thank you! Thank you to TheHuntress53 for reading it over as well, love ya girl!

 

Don't forget to check out Arendora’s Writing Sanctuary on Facebook, I post updates to my stories and little funny tidbits there.

Thanks,

Arendora

 

I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the Harry Potter universe that privilege belongs to J.K Rowling. I am simply playing in her backyard, swinging on her swing and sliding down her slide.

  
  


Chapter 6:

  
  


One hour before the Wizengamot session:

 

A loud knock shook Kingsleys door. 

 

“Enter,” he stated plainly not even lifting his head from the piles of documents that littered his desk and finished signing the parchments that were required to be presented to introduce Harry and Severus as members of the Wizengamot.

 

Percy Weasley stood inside the doorway, his face was purple from rushing but more so because of what he held in his hands. Kingsley glanced up from the papers on his desk with a slight look of annoyance, whatever Percy had obviously wasn't good news.

 

“Minister, something has to be done!” Percy urged as he took three long strides and plopped the bulging folders on top of Kingsley's already crowded desk.

 

Kingsley picked up the first folder and opened it to reveal a picture of Lucius Malfoy.  He didn't even get to read the first paragraph before Percy was pacing and talking again.

 

“All three! This is unacceptable if we let those...those people-” he spat, “get away with this everyone will be trying to do the same thing!”

 

“What exactly are you talking about?” Kingsley said calmly placing his hands on top of each other on his desk.

 

Percy stopped pacing and stared blankly at Kingsley. “Read them!”

 

Kingsley furrowed his eyebrows, sighed and began to read the folders. A note stuck to the inside caught his attention:

 

_ [Percy, _

 

_ We can't allow others to try and purchase their way into this law; not only is that illegal it is unconscionable! Please inform the Minister of this development, Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter, and Miss Granger are in real danger of being auctioned off like a house-elf! Here are the results: _

 

_ It is conclusive that Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is an 80% wand match to Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, is only a 15% wand match. _

_ ( This match would be disastrous!) _

 

_ Likewise, Miss Hermione Granger also carries respectively an 80% wand match to Lord Severus Snape and Mr. Draco Malfoy.  _

 

_ Please inform the Minister that Lord Harry Potter shares an 85% wand match with both Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood _

 

_ Note: Former Undersecretary Umbridge has offered a hundred ninety-three thousand galleons to complete this match in favour of herself instead of Miss Hermione Granger. This can not be allowed! _

 

_ Mr. Gregory Goyle has offered twenty million galleons for Miss Granger.  _

_ Mr. Marcus Flint has also offered twenty million galleons for Miss Granger. _

 

_ I was contacted this morning by Mr. Lu Chang, he wants to offer a substantial amount to have his daughter Cho made a wand match to Mr. Harry Potter. _

 

_ Please respond as soon as possible, I have owls flooding my office. These particular matches may need to bond sooner than anticipated. A public announcement may also become necessary to prevent further disturbance to proven matches. Something needs to be done immediately! _

 

_ Regards, _

 

_ Miss Wendy Greene _

_ Chairman of the Repopulation by  Marriage Act] _

 

“Bloody hell…” 

 

“We need to contact them.”

 

“Not to worry, Percy. Harry, Lucius, and Hermione will be here in less than an hour for the Wizengamot session. I will speak to them. I should contact Luna and Ginny as well, unless you have time to floo call Ginny and your mum? I can send a note to Arthur and I will contact Xeno and Luna.”

 

“Yes, I will notify mother and Ginny,” Percy nodded his head. 

 

“Good, this needs to be resolved quickly. Just the thought of Umbridge with Lucius…” Kingsley gave a revolted shudder and ran his hand across his eyes. “You may use the floo in my secretary’s office to call Molly and Ginny.” 

 

Percy gave a slight bow and turned to leave the room. “Has your wand match been identified, Percy?” Percy stopped mid-stride and his shoulders slumped slightly. “It remains...inconclusive.”  Percy straightened back up and walked out of Kingsley's office.

 

Kingsley sat still for a moment, lost in thought about all that had occurred in the last few months. If he was being honest with himself, the last few years. None of them had been able to just breathe and enjoy life for a while. With the ending of the second war came a new set of problems and while they weren't violent they were no less disturbing. 

_ Umbridge… _

 

Just the thought of that vile woman trying to bend the ministry law to her will,  _ again _ , set his teeth on edge. He was going to find a way to rid the ministry of that woman if that is the only thing he ever accomplished as being Minister of Magic he would do it. Lucius did not deserve to be bound to that toad and Hermione did not deserve to be bound to two men who still saw her as filth. He wasn't sure what the deal with Harry and Cho was, perhaps Harry could explain that one.

 

Kingsley pushed his chair back and stood, stretching his muscles. He still wasn't used to sitting behind a desk, he was an Auror and a damn good one at that. He would need to start working out again, this stint as Minister wouldn't last forever and when this was done he had every intention of being back in the Auror department chasing those who deserved to be in Azkaban.

 

Kingsley walked to the massive fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and knelt down calling out: THE ROOK!

 

“Luna?”  Kingsley called out to an empty room that looked as if it had been bathed in every color of the rainbow.

 

“Oh, hello Minister!” Luna replied as she walked from the kitchen to the sitting room.

 

“I need your help with something if you wouldn't mind coming  through to my office, I would very much like to discuss it with you.”

 

“Sure, I will be there, would you like me to bring daddy as well?”

 

“Yes, it would probably be best if you did.”

 

“Alright. I will grab my dress and come through.”

 

“Dress?”

 

“My wedding dress, of course, it's yellow. Harry likes yellow, he told me it makes my hair shine.”

 

Kingsley laughed at her expression.  Yes, Harry did say that. Harry Potter had pined over Luna and Ginny for years now he would get his witches and they were all a match.

 

_ At least these three will be happy together. _

 

“Yes, bring your dress, Luna. I have a feeling you will need it.”

 

“She will only need two hours to find one, I think Ginny and I can help her. She knows exactly what she wants.”

 

“Wha…”

 

“Hermione, she already knows what she wants,” Luna smiled at Kingsley. 

 

He was always slightly unnerved by Luna, she was either exceptionally perceptive or she was a seer. He believed she was both to some degree. Kingsley thanked Luna and broke the connection to the Lovegood residence. 

 

-0-

 

Percy flung the floo powder into the grate calling out for the Burrow. Molly was standing in the kitchen peeling what looked to be at least ten pounds of potatoes and humming along with the Wizarding Wireless. He chuckled at the woman who everyone knew was a formidable witch, his mum but was also mother to everyone as well.

 

“Mum,” Percy called out and Molly dropped her knife and had her wand pointed at the fireplace before he could say hello.”

 

“Percy Weasley! You scared the living daylights out of me!”

 

“I do apologize, mum, is Ginny home?”

 

“Yes, she is out back pulling radishes from the garden, give me one moment and I will get her for you.” Molly holstered her wand and wiped her hands on her apron before walking to the back door to retrieve Ginny. She came through the door as perplexed as Molly was to find her brother in the fireplace.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey, Gin,”

 

“What's the matter? You never floo call me,” Ginny stated kneeling down in front of the floo. 

 

“I need you and mum to come through to the Minister's office, we have a situation that needs to be resolved as soon as possible.”

 

“Is this about that insane Marriage law, Percy?”Ginny frowned.

 

“Well, yes, but I think you will be pleased by who you are matched with. I just need you both to come through so Kingsley and I can explain. Please.”

 

Ginny turned her head to look at Molly who had her hands on her hips as she looked directly at her son.

 

“Who?” Molly said sternly, she knew it was a requirement but she would fight tooth and nail to stop it if Ginny was paired with someone who would hurt her. Molly already disapproved of the way the Wizengamot paired Hermione with three men, spies for the Order or not, they were branded Death Eaters. If any of those three ever hurt her she would kill them the same way she did Bellatrix. Luna, Harry, and Hermione were as much her children as if she had given birth to them herself and she would not allow anyone to hurt them.

 

“Mum,” Percy tried to dissuade his mother from her murderous train of thought. “I can't…”

 

“Percy Weasley! You will tell me right now or you and Kingsley will get an ear full! I will  _ not _ hand over any of my children to someone who will hurt them!”

 

“Mum, I could get fired and I promise Ginny’s match would never lay a hand on her.”

 

“Well!? We would know when we get there anyway, let her have a minute to get used to the idea, Percy. Descent person or not, she should at least be able to come to terms with who it is beforehand! ” Molly demanded.

 

“It’s, Harry,” Percy sighed, “but there is more to it than that, mum. Harry, as well as Hermione, are matched with more than one person. That isn't really the problem either. We have people trying to buy their matches in this law, Mr. Chang has petitioned for Harry but Ginny and Luna are Harry’s matches. Cho was only a small match, not even enough to count in the law.”

 

“Cho wants Harry!? That sneaky harpy! She only dated him because he was famous!” Ginny shouted

 

“I know, Gin. Are you ok with...Luna?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be? Luna is one of my best friends, I can get along with Luna, Percy. I will not put up with Cho.”

 

“Just, come through, please. Harry will be in the Wizengamot session today, Kingsley is introducing him and Snape to their seats and reinstating Malfoy. I do not think the session will last more than an hour or two.”

 

Ginny put her head in her hands, she really didn't know what to feel other than relief. Molly placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. She looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with tears.  Molly smiled down at her only biological daughter, she could see the relief on her face.

 

“Tell Kingsley we are going to get cleaned up and come through.” 

 

“Alright, Mum.”

 

“Thank you, Percy,” Ginny whispered through her tears, she was a match to Harry. She could hardly believe she was a match to the man she loved most in the world. 

 

“You’re welcome, Gin.”  Percy looked at his sister, she had grown into a beautiful and fierce woman. He was glad Harry was her match, he just prayed to whatever God was listening she could live as a triad with Luna, he knew how fiery his sister was, the only consolation was Luna wasn't quick to anger. 

  
  


-0-

 

Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood stepped through soon after Percy broke the connection with the Burrow.

 

“Hello Minister,” Luna smiled.

 

“Just Kingsley, Luna,” he smiled back. “Xeno, we have an issue we need to discuss I am waiting for Molly and Ginny to arrive. Please have a seat I need to send a message to Arthur.”

 

“Of course, Kingsley, my Luna and I will be right here.”

 

Kingsley returned to his desk and jotted a note to Arthur Weasley on a small piece of parchment, folded it and sent it to his office. 

 

_ What a bloody mess… _

 

[Arthur,

 

I need to see you in my office as soon as you are available.

 

Kingsley]

 

Percy stepped back into Kingsley’s office and watched as Kingsley finished his short note to his dad. 

 

“Please take this to Arthur,” he said handing Percy the folded piece of parchment. 

 

“Mum and Ginny will be arriving momentarily.”

 

“Thank you for contacting them, Percy.” Percy nodded and grabbed the note and turned to walk out the door but was stopped by Luna grabbing his hand. Percy looked down at the beautiful blond girl sitting primly on one of the dark leather wingback chairs.

 

“We will be fine, Percy,” Luna looked at Ginny’s brother with a serene smile plastered on her face.

 

“I pray you are correct,” Percy replied.

 

-0-

 

Thirty minutes before the Wizengamot Session:

 

Everyone was crowded inside Kingsley’s office.  The noise level had reached deafening and he wondered if he would have to shout to make them hush.

 

“As much as I love seeing all of you, we have business that needs to be addressed immediately. As you know a new law…”

 

“We already know, Kings,” Ginny said quietly. “What I want to know is if Harry is aware of what has happened?”

 

“No, not yet, he will be here shortly for the Wizengamot session but I will not tell him anything until after. He is already frantic about taking two seats in the Wizengamot and I can already tell there will be one person who will try and oppose it in any way she can.” Kingsley was adamant about not stressing him before the session began.

  
  


-0-

One hour after the Wizengamot Session:

 

“Oh, hello Harry,” Luna beamed.

 

“Luna!” Harry said as he engulfed her in his arms. “It is so good to see you.”

 

“It is good to see you as well.”

 

Ginny and Molly stepped through the fireplace and once again and Harry bear hugged both women. Molly laughed at the tight hug her adopted son gave her but Ginny just didn’t know what to feel at the moment. She was ecstatic to see Harry that was a fact, but would he be just as excited to find himself bonded to her or Luna?

 

“I have missed you, Gin,” Harry said into her hair and she closed her eyes.

 

“I have missed you too.”

 

“Good! We are all here now,” Kingsley laughed as he clapped Harry firmly across the back. Harry stumbled forward slightly causing Ginny to fall backward into Molly.

 

“Kingsley!” Molly chastised good-naturedly as her hand flew to Ginny’s shoulders to steady her once again.

“First off, Molly, I would like for you to help Hermione and Lucius with research into finding the next living magical person in dead magical families. I remember at one time you telling me it was a hobby of yours when you were at Hogwarts. Would you be willing to help?” 

 

“Well, yes, of course, I will, Kingsley.” 

 

“Thank you,”

 

“Ginny, Harry, Luna you three follow me for a moment I need to speak with you privately. We shall return shortly. “

 

Kingsley led the three into his office and summoned a folder from his desk before shutting and sealing the door.

 

“Before we go any further, I want you to understand that if you agree with what I am about to tell you it will need to be done immediately, understood?” 

 

A collective ‘yes’ came from all three. Kingsley laid the folder on the table and rubbed his hands across his eyes.

 

“It was brought to my attention just before the start of the Wizengamot session that your name has come up first in the wand matches for the Marriage law. You, Harry, are matched with both Ginny and Luna which is great because since you all match I can marry you, but of course, you already know all of this. There have been some very powerful families trying to pay exorbitant amounts of money to have all three of you married into their families.  Now, there are two options we have so that the original results are not ‘disposed’ of. 1. I can marry you today and one of you ladies will retain the title of Lady Potter and the other will be Lady Potter-Black or 2. You can wait until May the 15 and test your luck!” 

 

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to lie he had been in love with both of these women for years. He had only pulled away from Ginny because he was dealing with everything after the war and they were still grieving for Fred and everyone else who had died. He fell in love with Luna at Shell Cottage, many days she was the only one person he could bare his soul too and not feel pitied. 

 

“What do you ladies think?” Harry asked quietly. 

 

Kingsley excused himself to leave the threesome alone so they could discuss their options.

 

“I-I really don't know, Harry. I won't deny that I love you but I don't want you to feel obligated...” Ginny answered but Harry had other plans. He took two long steps toward her, clasped her beautiful, tear-streaked face and lowered his lips to her querulous ones.

 

“Why would you ever believe you are an obligation? I have loved you for years, Ginny. I will continue to love you until death takes us away from each other and even when that happens I will love you for eternity in the hereafter.”

 

Ginny began to cry harder, she knew deep in her heart Harry loved her not everyone else had always taken priority. First the war, then the depression. Losing Fred and so many others had taken its toll on all of them. Now, there was Luna. She loved Luna dearly, she had always protected the quirky girl even as a child when the local bullies tried to pick on her. Several times during Hogwarts Ginny and Neville would step in to protect their friend, especially the last year. Could she share Harry with Luna? Could she be that unselfish and brave?

 

“I will marry you, Harry,” Luna piped up. “ and I would love for us to be family as well, Ginny.”

 

Ginny stared at Luna for a moment and smiled, she already felt as though Luna was family and Harry had been a part of her life for so long she couldn't imagine a life without him. But, what if she was too selfish to share him? She didn't know if she could, she had loved him for so long the thought of him with Luna made Ginny feel ill. A conclusion crawled through the cracks in her heart: would it be too bad if she  _ had _ to share him with Luna? In fact, she knew her life-long friend  _ would _ be the only one Ginny could more than tolerate. She understood that Harry would have to marry two women because he was Lord over two houses and the Savior of the Wizarding World! Ginny also comprehended the dire thought that should she not accept now she would lose him forever.  At least it was with Luna and not some crazy bitch like Pansy Parkinson or Cho Chang. Or even the slightly clumsy and ditzy Susan Bones, the Prom Queen Lavender Brown, or the too cool for school sisters, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

 

Ginny sat down hard at the table and laid her head on the cool mahogany surface trying to stifle the tears that were threatening to break loose once again. Luna walked over to her, knelt down and ran her hand soothingly down her red waist-length hair. Harry stepped up behind Ginny and hugged her from behind. 

 

“I will be right there with you, Gin. Luna and I both, I will always protect you and I will always provide for you both and any children we may have. I swear.”

 

“I know,” Ginny sniffed.

 

“But, I do love both of you, Gin. I just assumed, which I see now I shouldn't have done so, that you already knew I love you. I have loved you since Hogwarts, I will keep loving you until I die that is a fact. I had never been more jealous in my life than I was watching Dean kiss you, I wanted to hurt him worse than Voldemort. The hardest thing I ever had to do was leave you behind when Hermione, Ron and I had to go on the run. Didn’t I already swear to you I wouldn’t leave you behind again? I am sorry these last two years have been...difficult. I am sorry I pulled away from you, but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.” Harry lifted Ginny's face and smiled at her, she was so beautiful. He honestly didn’t know how he got so lucky to have her  _ or _ Luna, let alone both! Harry grabbed Luna’s hand that was still slung around Ginny’s shoulders and kissed her knuckles.

 

“I have loved you, Luna, since Shell Cottage, probably a lot longer than that, but I realized just how much the day you helped me bury Dobby in the sand. You were the only bright ray of sun that held me together- held all of us together- when all hope seemed lost you gave me the strength to keep fighting. I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You let me cry and did not pity me when the task of facing the monster that nearly destroyed the world almost destroyed me.” Luna took Harry’s hand and kissed it back causing both Harry and Ginny to chuckle at the odd gesture.

 

You say I can’t love you both, Gin, but I already  _ do  _ and now we have a chance to all be together as a family. Do-do you not want that- want us? Either of you? I want both of you, all of you, forever.  Whatever problems come, whatever we have to face I want us to face them together.” 

 

Ginny turned her red-rimmed eyes toward Harry, she could see he was sincere.

 

“Yes. Yes, I want that.” Luna flung her arms around both of them and rested her head on Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny gave a half shuddering laugh and leaned her head toward her friend. They would make this work, they had too because she did not want to lose Harry or Luna; her own selfish pride aside, she would keep her insecurities at bay and she would be the best wife she could be. She was a Quidditch player for crying out loud, she could Chase and Seek. Dexterous, working as a team and juggling complications were second to breathing for her. Why was she so despondent when, deep down, she could not have it better? Did she not say once that anything is possible if you got a lot of nerve?

 

“Yes,” Ginny squared her shoulders, jutting her chin out, her dark brown eyes glittering with determination. “Of course we bloody well can!”.

 

“That’s my Ginny!” Harry exclaimed proudly as he wrapped both his witches in a hug and kissed the top of their heads. 

 

Kingsley watched the scene play out before him just as he opened the door again, he was slightly jealous although he knew Harry was head over heels for both of the ladies he would be marrying this afternoon. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Harry lifted his head with an almost serene smile on his lips and nodded yes.

 

“Well then ladies, it looks as though you need to get dressed!” Kingsley smiled brightly and left the room once again.

-0-

Before Harry met with Ginny and Luna:

 

Lucius caught Hermione’s wrist and swung her around to face him. A look of confusion marred his perfectly sculpted face.

 

“Hermione, I know you are upset about something. What did I say that upset you!?” Hermione lowered her eyes and stared at the floor between their feet. How could she explain this without sounding like a diva? 

 

“I-Well,” she swallowed hard and raised her eyes back to his and tried to give a silly laugh that came out more as a choked sob. “It's silly, Lucius. I shouldn't be upset at all-really I am fine.”

 

“No, you are not, you  _ are _ upset and that upsets me; I can not fix it if I don't understand what I did wrong.” Lucius ran his right hand down the side of her arm. He could feel the goosebumps rising as his hand skimmed his fingers down to her hand and laced them together.

 

Hermione looked down at his hand that now held hers.

 

“I never wanted any of us to marry for obligation or a debt to pay. It was just nice for a moment..you know...to pretend otherwise. I lost my head for a moment, I swear it won't happen again.”  

 

Realization hit Lucius like a brick, he had made that statement as a thank you for what she had done and continued to do on a daily basis. Hindsight being what it was, he could see why she thought she was a debt to pay and an obligation because of this law. No, he never would have entertained the notion of marrying the young woman had it not been for the circumstance they found themselves in but he wasn't going to deny he was attracted to her in every way. Not only was Hermione beautiful, she was intelligent, kind, brave and loyal to a fault; there were so many good qualities about her that seemed to contradict with her obvious lack of self-worth that it was quite disturbing to see this fierce lioness lose her roar. She had been brave for too long, she had fought battles and continued to fight battles that should never have been thrust upon her.  

 

_ I wish I had taken the time to know her sooner… _

 

Lucius tugged her closer and wrapped her in his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. 

 

“I will not deny a month ago this was out of obligation and self-preservation, Hermione. I also will not deny that I saw a way to repay all the wrongs I have committed through you. It was foolish of me, and truly I apologize for the lack of tact. But, I can say with absolute certainty now, I would marry you regardless, witch. You are a wonderful person; you are kind and brave, fierce and strong, you have an undeniable magnetism that draws people in and that in and of itself makes me quite jealous. You are beauty and passion all wrapped together in one parcel, you are brave and loyal and none of us deserve you, least of all me. I care for you and I only see that growing as time passes...Do you believe me? I will swear on my own wand it is true.”

 

A tear slid down the corner of Hermione's eye, down her jaw and fell to the top of Lucius’s boot. 

 

“Yes,” she whispered.

 

Lucius tightened his grip on her and eventually, she placed her arms around his waist.

 

“We can wait if you would rather wait. I will find some way to silence Umbridge, Hermione.”

 

“No, I just wanted to have a dress and my friends present. I wanted it to be-well, more special than... Kingsley's office. I don't want an extravagant wedding, just a little...more.”

 

Lucius grinned, despite being called a bookworm, a know-it-all, and many other cliche names, Hermione was still a woman. A woman who wanted romance. A woman who wanted to be cherished for more than just what she knew, who she knew and for being a war heroine. 

 

“Stay here a moment, I will return momentarily,” Lucius kissed the top of her head and walked out of the door. 

 

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, she had no idea what Lucius was doing.

 

“What!?” She whispered to herself but stayed where she was.

 

Lucius looked at the adjacent seating area where Severus, Draco, Harry, and Kingsley stood talking.

 

“Severus, do you have any of those beauty products made that you supplied to Madam Malkin?”

 

Severus turned to look at Lucius puzzled as to why he was even asking.

 

“Yes...Why?” He drawled.

 

“We will need them in about two hours,” Lucius replied and then turned his attention to Draco. “Have the House-elves decorate the East Rose Garden with fairy lights. Tell them we will be having a dinner party this evening with at least…” Lucius tilted his eyes in thought. “Just say twenty people, it may be fewer but it is better to be over prepared than under prepared.”

 

Draco looked even more perplexed than Severus but nodded his head anyway. It gave him something to do. 

 

“Mr. Potter, have your matches been notified?”

 

“Well, umm...no-not yet,” Harry sighed as he raked his hand through his messy black hair.

 

“Actually they have, Harry. I took the liberty of notifying them before the Wizengamot session,” 

 

“What!? Kings!” 

 

Kingsley chuckled. 

 

“There is nothing to worry about, both of them are happy about it.”

 

“Excellent!” Lucius nodded in approval. 

 

“What is this about father?”

 

“We are having a bonding ceremony at sunset of course.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
